The Journey of the Lost Arrow
by polarbear1355
Summary: Shortly after the new year began, Roy and the team found the orginal Roy Harper. But new teammates and new struggles put on a strain on everything that both Roys knew to be true. This is the journey of the five year time gap; and The Journey of the Lost Arrow. Spitfire. Redshire. Chalant. Supermartian.
1. An Asterous Aftermath

**Hey everybody! Wow, it's been so long since I've done a story. O.o But after the young justice season finale, I just couldn't help myself. Afterwards, I kept wondering what would happen next. And this is the result. I do have to admit, the end took kind of a wonky turn into something i didn't plan, but I actually liked it. So a few notes about the story, The Point of veiw kinda switches around but it's not like ARTEMIS POV, WALLY POV, it just kinda chages with the story If anyone gets confused, message me. Also, some of the things that are said, are like something that I would totally say to certain characters. Just a niffty little fun fact for you. and finally, I will update when I can, but if I never find time or i never find interest in this story again, I've made this so that it can be percieved as a one shot until further notice. Enjoy the show! :D Err, the reading? :/**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Young Justice, Wally and Artemis would have made out ages ago. **

* * *

Artemis was so not feeling the aster. But at the same time, she was feeling quite asterous. Her stomach felt like it was filled with millions of over joyed butterflies. But at the same time, her stomach was queasy and she felt as though she could barf any second. She was confused and excited and scared and nervous and happy all at the same time. And the sun hadn't even come up yet.

A lot of things had gone down in the past forty-two hours. A lot of really bad stuff happened, but at the same time, a lot of really good stuff happened. But, more bad than good. Artemis could still feel the tension that lined the Watch Tower, even though it had been quite some time that the fighting had ceased.

Artemis shuttered at the thought of the fighting. It was painful, fighting her mentor. Green Arrow had become a father to her, more so than her biological one. It was hard aiming her arrows at him, and even harder to be on the receiving end of his arrows. But Artemis knew that she wasn't the only protégé affected by the fight with their mentors. Wally had to fight his uncle, M'gann had to fight her uncle, Kaldur had to fight his king, Connor fought Superman, and Robin fought his father, Batman.

Finding out Robin's secret identity had happened right after the little bird's make out session with Zatanna. He had announced that in light of the recent events, he was calling a "No Secrets" rule on the team. He hadn't really explained why he was going against the Bat's order. He just said: "A house divided with secrets cannot stand together. And right now we need to stand together more than ever." And then he promptly announced that he was Richard Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne—also known as Batman.

It was a nice moment and all, but Artemis was pretty sure he was just trying to sound manly and grown up in front of Zatanna.

Artemis suddenly found her thoughts drifting from her friend's new found relationship to her own. Artemis's lips were graced with a goofy smile as she remembered the feeling of Wally's lips on hers. She thought he'd never be man enough to make a move on her, until the moment when he scooped her up into his arms. Sure, she'd been in his grasp before—seeing as they were almost always partnered together on missions—but this time, it meant something. And the kiss _certainly_ meant something.

Artemis was suddenly pulled from her thoughts about the speedster as the doors to the Watch Tower's conference room opened. The archer had stationed herself outside the doors, plopped on the floor against the opposite wall. She sat there waiting for a certain male to come out, waiting for nearly an hour. But it wasn't Wally she was waiting for. Neither Robin nor even Kaldur.

She was waiting for Roy.

And just to her luck, it was Roy who stepped out of the conference room, escorted by Black Canary and Green Arrow. The three of them had a strict poker face, and it made Artemis worry about what had happened in the room. But despite her doubts about the mood of the red archer, she pulled herself off the floor and approached the trio.

Green Arrow was the first to acknowledge her existence, and he greeted her with a warm smile and out stretched arms. Artemis hesitated, because hugging wasn't really her thing. Sure, she hugged her mom. But that was _Mom_. But then she decided that after everything that had happened, what she really needed was a hug. And who better to get one from than her mentor? (Well, maybe except one from Wally. She wouldn't mind one from Wally.)

Artemis practically launched herself into her mentor's arms, and smiled into his warm chest. She automatically could feel warmth seep through her and over take her completely. It gave her a nice fuzzy feeling, getting that hug. Maybe that's what hugs from your dad are supposed to feel like, Artemis mused. Like getting enveloped in a huge mass of…of…love? As cheesy as it sounded, Artemis knew it was true.

"_You did good, Arty. I'm proud of you."_ Ollie whispered in her ear, just so that the two of them could hear it. Artemis grinned, and pulled away, her eyes shining a thank you. She then turned towards Roy, who was dejectedly staring at the ground. The poor boy had been through so much. Artemis felt like she needed to pull a M'gann and make him cookies or something. But, the last time Artemis tried baking it nearly exploded the oven, so that wasn't an option.

Still standing in front of Roy, Artemis turned her head towards Black Canary and tilted her head towards the side a tad bit, implying that she leave. Not in a rude way, but in a _'let me talk to him alone'_ way. And then to make her feel like she wasn't getting left out of anything, Artemis turned and did the same to Ollie. The two adult heroes nodded at the younger, and silently slipped away.

Once they were gone, Artemis placed her hand on Roy's shoulder and said loud and clear: "Let's take a walk." Roy looked up at her with startled eyes, tearing them away from the ground. Artemis gave him a reassuring smile, and led him away from the large, looming doors.

It wasn't that hard to find a place to just go and sit, particularly one with a view of Earth. The window ledge that over looked the Big Blue was just a few hallways down from the conference room, and was wide enough for the two archers to sit down, their back resting on the huge columns that stretched from the floor to the huge ceiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Artemis gazing longingly out the window, a goofy grin on her face as she stared at her home planet. But she could feel Roy's eyes on her, staring into her, trying to figure out her motives. It wasn't like the two of them were friends, or even close. They couldn't really even be in the same room as each other before they tried to kill each other. And not to mention, Roy had always been kind of a butt to her. Not that it was really his fault, but still.

But regardless, Artemis had always felt like the two of them had a connection. Not like the connection she and Wally had, but like… a sibling connection. And Artemis had always wanted a sibling that wouldn't attempt to kill her if ordered, so Roy seemed like the perfect candidate. Not that she'd ever say any of this out loud, but she'd know in her heart. All Roy had to do was fall into the position of "older-brother" and she'd be set.

"So is this where you ask me how I'm talking everything, how I'm feeling, or how I plan to deal with it?" Roy's harsh, hurt voice pulled Artemis from her thoughts, and she turned her head to look at her fellow archer. Roy had his feet planted on the ground, causing his knees to cover everything but his face. She could see his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl through his domino mask.

Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes at the boy. "I'm not Black Canary, Roy. I won't pretend to be a shrink." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. Artemis knew that he wouldn't spill his guts by just asking him, so she was going to force it out of him—even if he didn't realize what she was doing.

Roy growled and muttered "_Don't call me Roy"_ under his breath before turning towards the window. Artemis rolled her eyes at him. Ollie must have rubbed off on him, because he was getting stupid.

"Okay, Roy Junior, what do you want to be called?" Roy's face turned to her, filled with confusion. Obviously, no one had bothered to ask him what he wanted to go by if he didn't want to be Roy. But he still said nothing, so Artemis pushed a little more. "I mean, you could pull a Supey and be something like… Ralphie Harper. Or Randy Harper. Oh, you could even be Red Harper." Artemis paused, "Unless you don't want to change your name."

That did it, finally breaking him free of his stiff manor and pulling forward the Roy that had been being waiting to be released—the vulnerable one. Roy groaned and threw his head back against the wall. He let his entire body slouch, and let his legs stretch out from their locked position. His arms dropped to his sides, and Artemis could visibly see exhaustion radiating off of him.

"I don't know, Artemis. I'm not Roy Harper. I'm his clone. But…I've been Roy Harper for three years now. I've lived being him, and I am him. But I'm not. I'm an experiment gone right, and I nearly took down the Justice League. I was the mole without even realizing it. I betrayed everyone. And I'm not even who everyone thinks I am. I'm just his copy. His replacement. And if we found Speedy, the real Roy Harper, what would that make me? Would I get locked up in a vault? Kicked out on the streets? Executed? And what would Roy think of me? Would I have to change my name? Would people consider me Roy just as much as him? I can't be Roy because there's already a Roy but I can't be anybody else. I just…I don't know what I am."

Artemis figured he would say something like this. She just didn't think it would be that easy to get him to spill. Must be an archer thing.

She pulled herself of the wall she was leaning against, and scooted towards Roy, still sitting criss-cross-applesauce (Or as normal folk call it, Indian Style). Artemis placed her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward slightly, staring directly at the confused and lost boy.

"You are Roy Harper. You're right, you have lived as Roy Harper for three years, and that doesn't make you any less Roy. You've made your own person, and people love you for you, not for who they think you are. I mean, look at Connor. He's the clone of Superman, but he's his own person. Superman's like his father, or something. You're like the other Roy's brother. And when we do find the other Roy, don't you dare think for a second that it will change anything. You are still Roy Harper. You are still a member of the Justice League and an honorary member of The Team. So instead of the Justice League and The Team having three awesome archers, we'll have four. No biggy. And besides, if the other Roy doesn't like you, we can always set Cheshire on him."

The entire time Artemis was talking to him, she could see her words sink into him, and practically lift him and his spirits up. He went from slouching to siting up, staring at his fellow archer with the same intensity she stared at him with. And then he smiled. A real smile, not the sarcastic smirk she knew all too well, a smile. A smile shared between siblings. And Artemis smiled back, feeling good about herself and the words she had spoken to Roy Harper.

"Thank you, Artemis," Roy said, rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand. And that was all that really needed to be said. Artemis didn't need some big speech on how she changed his life and made everything better; she just needed a thank you. She had meant everything she said to him, and she knew that he meant that thank you.

So, the blonde archer stood up from the window ledge and held her hand out to the red headed archer. "Come on, everyone's probably wondering where we are. And knowing the Justice League, they're going to throw a _Happy New Year/Congrats on Beating the Bad Guys _party." Roy chuckled, and took Artemis's hand, and she pulled him up off the seat.

Artemis could physically feel a bond forming between them. Not a bond like the one she knew Roy was forming with her sister—which was actually kind of freaky to think about—but a sibling type of bond. And she knew that the bond that they had just formed wasn't going to just disappear. Artemis was going to show him that she would always be there for him, and he would be there for her.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. But, they weren't being watched by bad guys who hacked into League security footage. They were being watched by the League themselves. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary all sat staring at the scene unfold in front of them, and then as the two young archers left the hallway in search of their team mates.

It was quiet in the room until Flash let out a low whistle. "She's good. None of us have been able to…do that." Black Canary nodded.

"If you mean open up and then give words of comfort that actually mean something to him, then I completely agree. Not even I could get him to talk that in depth about it." Suddenly, Green Arrow's laughter filled the room, and everyone turned their head to him. He shrugged, and grinned.

"What can I say? It's an archer thing."

* * *

While the League sat around and discussed important things, the Team had taken it upon themselves to make themselves at home in the League's living room. It was incredibly similar to the team's own living room, only larger. The kitchen and dining room were almost tripled in size, and the TV and couches could fit, well, an entire Justice League.

The Team had changed out of their uniforms and into their civvies, and was spread out in the League's Living Room. And despite all that had happened recently, they looked as close to normal teenagers as a bunch of superheroes on the Watch Tower could be.

M'gann and Conner were in the kitchen; M'gann cooking and Connor sitting at the island watching her. The two were talking and laughing about some silly nonsense, enjoying the feeling of being just normal teens. And M'gann was certainly enjoying the kitchen. She had spread out all of her cooking across the five large counters that made up the kitchen. The Martian girl was covered in cooking supplies, but her Boyfriend of Steel didn't seem to mind.

Kaldur and Raquel were spread out on the dining room table, comparing notes and novels about each other's powers. To anybody else on the team, they would have seen Raquel trying to make friends with the leader of the team and trying to learn the ropes of how they ran the team. But to Raquel, she was making friends with one smoking hot hero. Kaldur was far nicer than all of the others, not that they weren't nice, but Kaldur… Raquel smiled at the Atlantean as he continued explaining about how his powers worked and how he fit in on the team. Well, Raquel thought he fit just fine.

Robin and Zatanna, well, they were currently making out on the couch. Wally had long since given up on breaking up the raven haired couple. Robin was currently feeling quite asterous. And he was pretty sure that the girl on his lap felt the same way. He had no idea someone's hair could be so soft, but Zatanna's hair seemed to take the prize for soft hair. Zatanna on the other hand, was shocked about the fact that she was lip locking with Robin, The Boy Wonder, The Dark Knight's protégé. Robin was every girl's dream of tall, dark and handsome. Well, minus the tall.

Wally was the only one alone in the room. He was sitting on the couch, a few feet away from the spit swapping couple, playing _Justice League: the Sidekicks_ for Wii. The Justice League apparently found the video games revolving around the heroes—and their sidekicks—amusing, and had two of every single superhero game out there. And Wally, being the gaming nerd that he was, automatically picked the newest, most updated version of the Justice League's series of video games. And it just so happened to be about sidekicks. But you don't get to play as one of the already alive sidekicks. You get to design your own character and pick a mentor. And along the game, you got to meet all of the sidekicks. So far, Wally had met himself (which was totally awesome), Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and a few other made up characters, like Wonder Girl, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Black Rose, and of all people: Batgirl. Yeah, it was a weirdly awesome game.

Wally assumed that because they had fictional characters in it (Cyborg? Beast Boy? Really?) the public would assume that the real not so well known sidekicks would be assumed fictional (Artemis, Superboy, and if he ever met Zatanna or Miss Martian). But in all honesty, he was bored. The meeting with Roy and the Justice League had ended a while ago, and both Artemis and Roy were missing. But he wasn't worried.

He knew that Artemis really liked helping people, and right now, Roy really needed help. Wally's longtime friend had just discovered he was _the clone _of Roy Harper, also Wally's longtime friend. But it didn't bother Wally that Roy was a clone of Roy. That would be getting mad at Connor for being… Connor. You just can't help these things. And besides, he had become friends with Clone Roy just as easily as he had become friends with Real Roy. Wally growled at himself. It felt _wrong_ to call Roy a _clone_, but there wasn't really anything else you could call him.

Unless, they called him Roy's brother. The thought struck Wally as a brilliant idea, one that he was positive Roy would like. It was similar to how they turned Connor into Superman's son, even though technically, he wasn't. Wally grinned to himself as he came to the conclusion that having two Roys around wouldn't be such a bad thing. They'd be like twins. And that would lead to lots of good times.

Wally was suddenly distracted by the sound of a door opening and closing, and two pairs of footsteps entering the Living Room. And it was two of Wally's favorite people: Artemis and Roy.

The first thing he noticed was of course, Artemis. How could he not notice her? She was stunning, and no matter what situation they were in, his eyes were automatically drawn to her and her beauty. Artemis grinned at the sight of Wally, who had been distracted from his game to stare at her with a smile. She laughed, and sauntered over to him. She leaned down next to his face and whispered: "I think you just died, Baywatch."

Wally's eyes darted back towards the screen, and sure enough, his character—Kid Flirt—was lying on the ground with the word FAIL flashing beside him. Gee, wonder where they got that idea. Wally made a protesting noise, and turned back to Artemis, who was smirking at him.

"You owe me for that, Blondie." He said, with mock anger. Artemis just smirked at him again before crashing her lips on to his, silencing another protest. Wally would have gladly deepened the kiss and pulled Artemis over the couch to his lap, but before he could really process anything other than the initial shock of Artemis kissing him (certainly wasn't the first time, but it made his mind go fuzzy every time), the archer pulled away. "Okay, we're even," Wally said, grinning at her.

Artemis laughed at him, and swung her legs over the couch, so that she was right next to him. She tucked her legs underneath her and leaned her head on Wally's shoulder as he started playing again, watching him play his character (Kid Flirt? Really?) and defeat the baddies with his ninja skills. Or at least, the ones the computer gave him.

But as Wally played, he noticed that Roy was still awkwardly standing near the doorway. He looked less tense than when he had seen him last, like he wasn't as upset about the whole clone thing anymore. No, what the archer looked awkward about was that no matter where he went in the room, there was some couple doing couple-y type things. And so Wally, not wanting his bro to feel left out, paused the game, grabbed another Wii controller, and chucked at Roy without a warning.

And of course, being the trained hero that he was, Roy caught the Wii remote on simply the instinct of something flying at him. Roy looked over at the grinning speedster in confusion. "Come on, Roy. It's a two player game." Wally wriggled his eyes brows in excitement, and was practically bouncing. Roy's eyes then turned to Artemis, who was looking at him with a knowing grin. Something about those two just made him feel, accepted. Not that he didn't get that feeling from anyone else, but it was just something about those two.

Roy grinned back, and made his way over to the couch. He plopped down next to Wally, and soon the speedster had explained the game and Roy had made his own character—the Mad Archer. He wasn't really sure why he had chosen the combination of the Mad Hatter and archery, but it just seemed…right. He heard Artemis snort, and he brought his gaze over to her.

"Lost in Wonderland, are you Hatter?" She grinned slyly, and then grinned even more when Roy's face turned bright red. Of course, that's where it came from. His mind just connected everything that had to do with Alice in Wonderland to her—Cheshire. Refusing to acknowledge Artemis's statement, he turned back to the game, and tried not to think about the black haired assassin that haunted his thoughts and dreams. And soon his thoughts went from Cheshire to Wally, and how the archer was totally kicking his butt at a game he just picked up.

"Dude, you are totally cheating! Not fair!" Wally groaned in protest as he died _yet again_. Roy was totally not helping him impress Artemis. Not cool, Roy. Not cool. Roy laughed at the red head's equally red face. "Dude, lay off the butt kicking. Trying to impress my girl here." He mumbled under his breath, so that Artemis wouldn't hear. Artemis was actually asleep on Wally's shoulder, curled up tightly with a soft orange blanket she had magically pulled from under the couch tucked neatly over her.

Roy laughed again and pointed at the sleeping blonde, whose boyfriend apparently didn't notice her slumbering. Wally glanced her, and his expression went from confused to blissfully goofy. He grinned at the sleeping beauty, and then lightly kissed the top of her head. He then turned back to Roy, and muttered "I still think you're cheating" to a grinning Roy.

And for the first time in a while, Roy felt normal. He was sitting playing video games with one of his best friends; the boy that was like a brother to him had finally manned up and got a girl; said girl had teased him about the girl he had struck a fancy for. He was just a normal teenager in normal teenage clothes, with his normal teenage friends in their normal teenage hang out place.

Oh, if only that were so. Roy's moment of normalcy was snatched away from him by the sound of the doors to the Living Room open, and the sight of the Justice League entering the room. And quite frankly, Roy had to bite his lip not to burst out laughing. The reaction of the League to the happenings in their living room was priceless. Several things had happened in the room since Roy had first come into it. But he had only heard it, not seen it. And when he finally did see it, he completely understood the League's reaction.

Starting off with the less crazy, Artemis, the toughest chick of the entire team, was curled up like a baby against Wally West, the boy that had caused never ending arguments with the blonde. And if that wasn't enough, the two of them looked so…comfortable together. That alone was a scary thought.

Then Roy's eyes turned towards Kaldur and Raquel. The sight he saw certainly shocked him. Raquel was sitting on Kaldur's lap, and the two had all of the League's books spread out across the table, the chairs, the floor; books piled on top of each other in a sloppy, almost dangerous fashion, seeing as they were all teetering of one another. And not to mention that it looked like some books had been written in, and pages torn out.

But that wasn't nearly half as bad as Connor and M'gann. It had gone from M'gann having a light dusting of cooking supplies on her to both Connor and M'gann _and the entire kitchen_ were _covered_ in any and all cooking/baking supplies. It looked like a full on food war had gone down. Even the appliances were covered in food. All of the Justice League's state of the art, extremely expensive kitchen was _covered in food._

But all of that seemed incredibly minor compared to the couple that was getting incredibly…_physical_ on the couch closest to the Justice League. In other words, Robin and Zatanna were having intense make out session _DIRECTLY INFRONT OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE._

Oh, how the hell was going to break loose.

Everyone on the team completely froze at the sight of their mentors, well, except for Artemis, who was still asleep. Even Robin and Zatanna had frozen; their faces inches apart and staring straight at the League.

"_**WHAT. HAPPENED."**_The dark, deep, almost scary voice could have only come from Batman, and sure enough, the Dark Knight was practically seething, and Roy could almost see Steam coming out of his ears. But he wasn't the only one who looked like he was going to implode.

Green Arrow was staring at Wally through slits, and his fingers were clenched in a tight fist. Flash's mouth was practically at the floor, staring at his nephew and the girl curled up next to him. Superman was staring at Connor with an open mouth and a gaze that could burn holes through the young Kent—literally—and he looked like he was about to release Kryptonian fury. Martian Manhunter also looked like he was about to release some alien fury. But he didn't look nearly as mad as Aquaman, who looked like he was about to strangle Kaldur. The other members of the Justice League just looked shocked.

It only took a few seconds for the entire team to leap up out of their seats and frozen positions and start a very jumbled explanation. It wasn't long before each individual mentor had gone into the room to their protégés and demand answers. Superman and Martian Manhunter were angrily staring down Connor and M'gann, who were awkwardly standing apart and stuttering explanations. Aquaman was trying his hardest not to yell at Kaldur and Raquel while Icon simply glared at the two with his arms crossed.

Batman was giving his famous bat-glare to Robin and Zatanna, the latter of the two who looked like she was about to cry. Robin on the other hand, was smoothly explaining to his mentor what had happened. But as smooth as his voice was, nothing could hide the pure fear etched on his face. And the worst part was that he didn't even have his sunglasses or mask on.

But by far the funniest was Wally and Artemis's mentors. For one thing, Artemis was still asleep, lying down on the couch while her boyfriend stood and face both mentors at the same time. And oh how they screamed at him. Okay, Flash wasn't screaming at him that much. Flash was more of screaming about the fact that his nephew _finally_ got a girl. Green Arrow, was the one screaming. Ollie was going on full out daddyarrow mode, a thing Roy knew all too well. Ollie was about to make Wally pee himself by the looks of it.

Roy couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. Now, you'd think someone in his situation wouldn't be in the most laughable mood. But in that moment, with everything that had happened, he really needed a good laugh. And this was just begging to be laughed at. Roy laughed until he cried, and soon the only thing he could hear in the room was his laughter, and he could feel all eyes on him. But he didn't care. He laughed until his stomach hurt.

And when he did finally stop laughing, it was the Caped Crusader who spoke first, through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow, the Team is being moved to Mount Justice, where everyone is mandated to stay until further notice. Further instructions will be given tomorrow at the cave. For now… clean up this mess and _BEHAVE_."

And with that, the bat swept out of the room, and soon all of the mentors left, with nothing but a final glare towards their protégé.

Silence filled the room (aside from the slight snoring coming from Artemis. The fact that she managed to sleep through all that amazed Roy.) And nobody spoke until the Boy Blunder spoke, his groan echoing through the room.

"He's going to kill me," And despite all of them having just faced the wrath of their mentors, they laughed. They laughed like normal teenagers in a not so normal situation.

And in that moment, Roy realized that no matter how bad things got, he would always have the team to fall back on. No matter how much he doubted himself; there was always a group of people to make it right. No matter how much he hated himself, there was always going to be people who loved him.

No matter how bad the aftermath was, they were always going to be there to help him feel the aster.

* * *

**WELL, there you have it. My take on what happened at the end. And incase you didn't notice, I really stressed the thought of normalcy. Becuase I figure that it was what Roy wanted and needed after learning he was a clone. Just so you know. ^_^ Also, I made a small Teen Titans reference. If you got it, congrats! if you didn't, feel ashamed. I love the Teen Titans. :D**

**Oh, and please ingore the spelling/grammer mistakes. i'm a sleep deprrived woman running on coffee and red vines. O.o**

**Fairfarren! :D**


	2. Reasons and Results

**Hey guys. So this chapter might be a little bit shorter than I would like it to be, but my brother got married yesterday, and as family of the groom, there was a lot to do. And then I haven't even seen the new episode you know, only the newest one from the new season, Young Justice: Invasion.**

**MY MIND IS EXPLODING. Oh well. At least it comes on tomorrow. So depending on what the new episode and the new season holds, I may or may not follow the series. Cause I had an idea of what was going to happen, but then I did some more research based off of the promos. So yeah, I'll just see based off of the episode. So here you go, chapter two!**

* * *

**Reasons and Results**

Whoever had the bright idea to lock the team up in the cave "until further notice" should be dragged into the street and shot with an arrow. At least, that's what Roy thought. It had been almost four weeks since the Justice League put the team on house arrest, with their only supervisor being Roy Harper, the only 18 year old and member of the Justice League on the premises. But as much as Roy disliked being locked up in the cave, he did have to give the League credit for their reasons, because they were pretty true.

For one, there is a huge suspicion that all of the team's secret identities were given away to the Light, making it dangerous for them to be out and about in costume and in civvies. Two, with a new member and all of the crazy revelations that the team have found out in the past week or so demands some major team bonding of the highest degree. Three, the League was going to be fighting the biggest of the baddies in the next few weeks, and they didn't think "the team could handle it" (But Roy knew that was just they were saying they were worried about them.) And four, the REAL Roy Harper still has yet to be found, and he could be released at any point in time with who knows what kind of Cadmus programing. All in all, the League figured it would be best for the team to be out of harm's way (and out of their way) for a while.

But while the archer understood their reasons, he still didn't like it. Being on the same team was one thing. Staying the night after a particularly tiring night was another. But living together for an extended amount of time with no way to socialize with the outside world? That was a whole thing on its own.

The first week could be summed up in one word: awkward.

There were several reasons the first week was majorly awkward. The first of the reasons was the fact that the team wasn't used to living with each other and their living habits. Or their living habits when they lived with others. Each member had one or two things that they did that grated on each other's nerves, wither it was intentional or not.

Connor's snores were so loud that it could be heard throughout the dorm halls. They were so loud that Wally had come to calling him Supersnore. Artemis sang in the shower, at the type of her lungs. That wouldn't be so bad—surprisingly, the archer could sing really well—if it weren't for the fact that she showered at 5:30 every day. Wally's eating habits had been bad before, but now that he was living there, he left wrappers and plates everywhere, leaving messes where ever he went. Zatanna spent half an hour to an hour every day in the bathroom, doing only Batman knows what. Despite M'gann and Artemis's protests, she refused to shorten the time, saying she _needed_ the time. Kaldur dripped water all throughout the cave after swimming, and then made the showers smell of fish afterwards. Raquel made the bathroom smell of hairspray and perfume after her turn, and would snap at anybody who touched her food before noon. M'gann liked to try reciepes whenever she had spare time, and it always ended with either the kitchen being unusable for a few hours, something burning/exploding, excess amounts of food that took up the entire fridge, or cooking supplies over everything and everyone. But Robin took the prize for most obnoxious living habits. If you weren't up by 8:30, he used a blow horn next to your ear. The boy trained for about three hours and then gave sweat hugs to anyone who interrupted him on his way to the showers. And that was where the list began with the little bird. Roy could go on and on about all the little things Robin did. But that would take a while.

But it wasn't like they were fighting or anything. Ever since they had returned to the cave, there hadn't been a single fight between any of the team mates. Roy figured it was because of all the insanity or recently, no one was ready to turn on each other. Even if It was about food or who got the next shower. And Roy didn't mind so much.

The second of reasons was the fact that there were two newly formed _couples._ Robin and Zatanna would disappear for several hours at a time, and would either be seen later with ruffled clothes and hair or be found in a closet somewhere. The two raven haired kids seemed to be the more, rambunctious? Physical? Public? Well, they were certainly the more obnoxious of the three couples in the cave. Wally and Artemis weren't nearly as obnoxious. They were pretty much the same now. Only now, the two would sit next to each other, Wally would put his arm around her, or kiss the top of her head every now and then. And their relationship seemed to improve the tension in the cave. Now whenever one of them would get upset, the other would shut them up with a kiss.

Where Robin and Zatanna would make out on the couch, Wally and Artemis would make out in their room. Where Wally and Artemis would sit next to each other with Wally's arm around her, Zatanna would sit in Robin's lap. It's not like it was a bad thing that Robin and Zatanna were so… public with their affections. It just made it more awkward for everyone else.

The second week of house arrest was a million times better than the first. Where the first week was awkward, the second week was a party. The week long party started on Sunday, when Wally attacked Roy with a large pillow at three o'clock in the morning. This resulted in the archer beating Wally into the hallway with his own pillow, and then the rest of the team walking out clutching their pillows in fear to the fighting red heads. And this resulted in a massive pillow fight between the team.

The next three days were spent doing similar crazy activities. They had a boys versus girls paint ball war, which resulted in the cave walls going from a boring grey to splatter paint rainbow. And then when they were done, they used the rest of the paint to draw their mentor's and their own symbols all over the walls, among other things. Then one night they played Sardines (Hide and Go Seek in the dark) from the time the sun went down to when it rose. Robin obviously won by hiding in the rafters of the training room, wrapped up in his cape like a bat. They even played Indoor Ultimate Frisbee, which may or may not have resulted in 3 lights being broken, the couch being tipped over and a Superboy-Sized dent in the wall.

The rest of the week was more of the calmer days. They had a day long baking contest, with Roy being the judge because he was the adult. (Hey, he wasn't complaining. He got to eat all the food.) Unsurprisingly, it was M'gann who won most of the contests. But Artemis and Robin came in pretty close on some, and even won a few of them. (Who knew Robin could make such fantastic lemon bars?) then the team had movie marathons. They watched everything from Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings to the Bourne and Transporter Trilogies to the Notebook and Titanic. And that lasted a long time, but once that was over, they had karaoke night.

Karaoke night was certainly, interesting. I mean Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Roy could sing pretty decently, but everyone else…. Well, Wally could sing pretty well in the girl's opinion. But Roy thought he sung like one of those One Direction boys. And to Roy, they couldn't sing.

The second week was by far the best week of Roy's life. He hadn't laughed so hard since he was still Speedy, and he hadn't seen Robin that carefree since he had first met him. And the romance between the couples had died down, since the never ending competitions and games left no room for _alone time_. Roy wouldn't complain if the next week was similar.

Oh, if only that were so. The third week of lockdown had everyone at each other's throats. Everyone's nerves were so high strung that if you so much put a toe over the line you got an earful—especially if it was one of the females in the group. Well, M'gann didn't really cry so much. It was more like she cried until you felt bad. But Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel weren't afraid to scream at you.

Wally and Artemis's fights went from being every now and then to over every little thing. The two of them got into a screaming match almost every other hour. Sometimes it ended in a very _public_ display of affections, or it ended with both of them not speaking to each other until their next fight. At first, it was kinda funny how they found ways to make an argument out of everything. (_"You couldn't have just passed the strawberry syrup when I asked you to?"… "Why are you in such a mood? I haven't said anything to you in an hour?" … "Why are you so stupid? I swear it's like I'm dating a stupid little puppy!" _

But then it got annoying. But they weren't nearly annoying as M'gann and Connor. Every time they got into an argument, Connor had to practically restrain himself and you could see him visibly trying not to scream at the Martian. While on the other hand, M'gann had no problem with screaming at the Kryptonian. But she didn't scream the way Artemis screamed—full on voice power with a clear, angry face—she screamed while she cried, blubbering at an extremely high pitched level. And that scream-crying voice that M'gann had somehow managed to produce _drove Roy up a wall. _ Once she got going, the only person who could calm her down was Zatanna, and if she was busy screaming at someone else, the green skinned girl tended to just go on and on until she had run out of tears to cry.

But it wasn't like the tensions were nothing but lover's spats. Wally and Robin argued just as much as Wally did with his girlfriend, and Raquel and Zatanna practically had cat fights when they go into it. And Roy wasn't afraid to admit that he got into it with the other team mates. In fact, the only person who didn't get into a screaming match all week was Kaldur. Sure, he had people scream at him, but he never responded back with the same ferocity. The Atlantean desperately tried to be the peace keeper that week. But he failed.

The only good part about that week was when Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel got into a huge catfight. And to be perfectly honest, the boys just sat back and watched. Well, Wally, Robin, Connor and Roy watched, until Kaldur walked in and broke it up. But Roy could have watched it for little bit longer.

Not that he would have told any of them that.

The next half week of lockdown was almost as bad as the third. Only this time, everyone was feeling it: homesick. Even Roy was a little homesick for the little apartment he had some to call home. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he even missed Ollie.

But he wasn't the only one who was missing their mentor. Wally had worn his Flash hoodie every day, and Robin wore his Batman pajama bottoms to breakfast every day. Artemis had spent more time in the archery range than she had in the past three weeks, and Zatanna had spent hours trying to do spells that only her dad could do. M'gann kind of just cried about it, and both Kaldur and Raquel had taken to silence and only talking when they need to. But out of all the team, Connor was feeling the worst of it.

Superman had finally accepted his clone, his son, and now Connor wasn't allowed to see him. The Kryptonian wasn't taking it well. Let's just say that there were more than a few dents in the wall in the training room.

I was Wednesday night when something finally happened. The team was sitting around the dining table, picking at their food, when they heard something they hadn't heard in weeks—the zeta tubes.

Automatically, the entire team leapt up from the table and bolted from the room towards the zeta tubes. At that moment, the team wouldn't have cared if it was Batman or Plastic Man, they just wanted to see someone from the league.

By the time they got there, the zeta tubes had stopped recognizing people, and the team was faced with the most glorious sight ever—their mentors.

Wally was the first one to reach his mentor, but super speed might have had something to do with it. "Uncle Barry!" Wally said, crashing into the red clad speedster. The two fell on the ground, laughing as they did so. Robin was the next one to reach his mentor, running towards Batman at full speed. The young bat jumped into the air when he was a feet away from the older bat, and twisted and flipped onto the caped shoulders of the Dark Knight. But instead of throwing him off like Roy thought he was going to, Batman smirked and gave an approving nod to his protégé.

Soon everyone was reunited with their mentor. Even Artemis was hugging Ollie with all her archer strength. Roy would have liked to sit back and watch the sappy reunions—perfect blackmail—but instead he made his way over to his fellow archers.

Technically speaking, Oliver Queen was, is Roy Harper's father. Roy would be lying if he said he didn't love his adoptive father, but over the past few months, the Cadmus programming had kicked in and the two had drifted. But that was going to change. Roy threw his arms over the already hugging archers, and pulled the two of them close.

It was an archer family reunion. True, he and Artemis had never really been close; in fact, he had felt a tad bit threatened by her at first. But after getting to know her on the team, and then the things she said to him when he was overwhelmed made him… whelmed. There was just a sibling connection between them, and then considering they both had found a father figure in the arrow. So in a way, they were siblings.

"I take it you guys missed me?" Ollie said, laughing as his protégés hugged him. Roy could see Artemis grinning up at her mentor, and he found himself grinning. "You bet we did, Oldie." Ollie laughed at his nickname, and gave the kids another squeeze before pulling away, but keeping his arm around Artemis.

And that may or may not have been a result of Wally being a mere few meters away. Oh, DaddyArrow.

"So, I'm guessing you kids might have had a little bit of fun." The Flash said, whistling at the cave surrounding them. The aftermath of their paintball war was still on the walls, and there were several dents in the walls, as well as several broken lights and a few arrows in the wall. And that was just _that room_.

The team chuckled nervously, afraid that their mentors were going to have a fit about how they trashed the cave. But instead they just looked amused. "I don't know, I'm kind of liking the new paint job," Ollie said.

"And we can always fix those dents in the wall. How did you manage to get human sized dents in the wall made out of _steel." _Superman said, raising an eyebrow at the wall.

Robin laughed from his perch on Batman's shoulders and pointed at Connor. "Ask the Boy of Steel. He's the one who dived for the Frisbee headed straight towards the wall."

"Did you guys really play Indoor Ultimate Frisbee?" Flash said, giving the team a look of mock disappointment. The teens nodded, and grinned to each other. Thank goodness they had gotten the couch fixed.

"Hey, at least my team won," Connor said to Superman, raising an eyebrow at the elder Kryptonian. And then to everyone's surprise, Superman laughed at the boys comment and placed an approving hand on his shoulder while he laughed. Connor's team (Robin, Artemis, Raquel, and Roy) high fived each other while the other team grumbled about the unfair advantage that they had.

"So now that you guys are here, where have you been? We haven't been able to contact you guys since you left. And watching the news is boring." Wally said, crossing his arms and glaring up at his uncle. The older speedster chuckled a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Kid. But we've been busy." Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, from the warm and welcoming reunions to cold and down to business. Robin flipped off his mentor, landing perfectly in front of him. The young boy stood and assumed the position Wally was in, showing no fear to the Dark Knight.

"Too busy to call and check in on your partners?" The entire team held their breath as Robin glared up at Batman, terrified that man would lash out at Robin for back talking. But no such thing happened. Batman's shoulder's suddenly drooped, and he sighed. The Caped Crusader ran a gloved hand over his masked face, and placed the other on his protégé's shoulder.

"The League was on a covert mission that required radio silence. We were over in England as our secret identities while doing work at night suited up. If we had called, the Light would have found out and known where we were, blowing the entire mission. And before you ask, they didn't even know that our alter egos were there, so Bruce Wayne couldn't have called Richard Grayson." Batman explained, giving Robin a look that told him to accept the facts and not question it.

But if that happened, it wouldn't have been Robin he was talking to. "What kind of covert mission?" Batman glanced at the League members before walking over to the computer. After typing for a few seconds, and glancing over his shoulder to the heroes that had gathered around him, he pulled up a picture of a building.

"We had reason to believe that this building is being used by The Light. The local officials had reported unusual activity around that area and unlabeled trucks entering the premises. We thought that it might have been the new location for—"

"Cadmus." Roy's voice wavered slightly as he spoke, but it was only noticeable to him. His voice rang out in the cave, and silence followed. The archer knew he was right by the way his mentor as well as the other Leaguers looked anywhere else in the room.

Batman turned towards Roy, the white lenses of his cowl trained on the young archer. "Yes, Cadmus."

There was a stilled shock from the team as all of them froze; their eyes wide and staring at the bat.

"What are we going to do about it?" It was Artemis spoke up, her hands on her hips, glancing around at the elder heroes. To be honest, the team was expecting their mentors to tell them that they were going to handle it or had already handled it and that they were supposed to sit back at the cave like the good little children that they were supposed to be.

But that's not what they got.

"You will fly to England with us as your alter egos to a conference we will be attending. The conference is being held with the queen of England and several members of the Light. While the conference is being held, you will infiltrate the building and rescue Roy Harper."

"What about Match?" Everyone's eyes trained on Connor, who looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Match?" Batman's eyes narrowed at the boy. But Connor's gaze held strong against the batglare.

"Match. Superman's other clone. He's full Kryptonian, and kinda feral. But he's human."

"Wait, wait, wait a second," Wally said, stepping closer to Connor, "You're saying that you found another super clone that acts like you when we found you only 24/7 and worse?"

"Pretty much,"

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"You didn't ask,"

"Regardless of how you came across this, if you can find a way to contain him without damaging the mission, there is no reason you shouldn't," Batman interjected before the speedster could speak again.

"Tonight, all of you will go home with your mentors to pack your things. We will fly out separately on Friday."

With that, Batman closed out the computers, and dismissed the team to go pack their bags to go home. Soon the entire team had filed out of the room, and all of the League as well. All save but two. Batman and Robin.

"So the Waynes are going on a vacation, huh?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow at his father. Normally, Batman would have simply nodded at Robin. But this was Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, so instead the bat smiled and pulled Dick closer to him.

"Come here you little twerp." He said, unceremoniously locking his adoptive son in a head lock and giving him the ever classic noogie. Dick laughed and struggled against his grasp, only to escape and pull him into a hug.

And even though the results of the lock down were not so asterous, Dick did have to give Bruce and the League credit for their reasons for keeping them out of the way: to protect the ones they love.

* * *

**Tada! There you have it. This one was kinda just me having fun with a filler, or a build up of what's going to happen next chapter, when they go on their mission. And of course, as allways, I really didn't expect to take that turn on their mission, but I think it will be fun. And I think I had a little bit TOO MUCH fun with this chapter and making them do crazy stuff. But at some point in time, I hope to do a spin off story about their three and a half weeks of lock down, with a day to day log on what they did. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in.**

**And let me clear something up about the couples. I may have sounded like I was kinda bashing Robin and Zatanna (do they have an officail couple name?) but truth be told I love them just as much as Spitfire and Supermartian. The way they acted in this is just how I think they would act as a couple, and the same for Spitfire.**

**But Spitfire's my favorite. Wally and Artemis for the win! :D**

**Well, I've got nothing else to do today, so I'll probably get started on the next chapter. **

**Fairfarren! :) **

**~Polarbear1355**


	3. Of News, Minds, and Galas

**Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I felt like I should give you guys SOMETHING. So this is the first part of the chapter. ^_^ And next update will contain my Young Justice: Invasion rant and the basic plan for the rest of the story. All of which I will explain LATER. So enjoy this part for now, and I'll be back later! :D**

**Oh and the part in italics is mind link.**

* * *

_**And we're live in five….four…three…two…you're live, Cindy.**_

Cindy put on her best smile, and turned towards the camera. It was Friday evening, and the top-class reporter was ready to dish out the news. But today she wouldn't be informing America about crazy politicians and their dramatic lives or raging storms that have swept across the country, no today she was going to be telling them about a conference.

But it wasn't just any conference. It was a conference of money.

"Good Evening America! I'm Cindy Ragatontte here with the country's top news. So our biggest story of today is a Conference of Money taking place in England, at the Grand Hotel. Some of the world's richest people will be attending the conference of the century, and staying at the hotel, and here is some footage of the arriving party. "

Cindy watched and began informing the country about the arriving party—The Queen of England, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, and some other people that didn't bother to stick in her mind. But then the exciting portion of the arriving party—the playboy billionaires.

The first of the playboys was Bruce Wayne, who was what Cindy considered to be the hottest man alive.

"And arriving now is Bruce Wayne, founder of Wayne Industries. Mr. Wayne is accompanied by his adoptive son, Richard Grayson. Both men look stunning as they work the crowd, waving and smiling there is no tomorrow. Next arriving is Oliver Queen of Queen Industries. Like Mr. Wayne, Mr. Queen is accompanied by his adoptive son, Roy Harper, and his newly revealed to the public niece, Artemis Queen. Mr. Queen looks dashing as he walks down the carpet with his family at his side. And look! The Waynes and the Queens are greeting each other. We know what two families aren't going to be arguing during this conference."

The screen soon moved from the greeting billionaires to the next limo that pulled up, and out stepped a person who wasn't exactly a billionaire, but he was rising to the top.

"And now here comes Barry Allen and his nephew Wally West! Barry Allen is a rising forensic scientist who is rising up the food chain and is almost at the top with the opening of his new school for science: The Allen-West University of Science. Mr. Allen's nephew, Wally, is surprisingly, Mr. Allen's main business partner, and if the university continues to succeed Wally will overtake the business one day."

As soon as Barry Allen and Wally West stepped out on to the carpet, the crowd went wild. Sure, they weren't the richest, but they were certainly the hottest. Cindy wouldn't be fooling herself if she said that the majority of the people there were just there to scream over the hot billionaires. And she was right. The camera soon panned over the crowd, which was split between reporters and fan girls wearing Wayne, Queen, Allen-West, and several other of the conferences member's merchandise.

Back on the carpet, the uncle-nephew duo had reached the Waynes and the Queens, and Cindy couldn't help but laugh on camera at the sight she saw.

"Well, it looks like there is a little bit of romance on the carpet, or at least, someone trying to start some. Wally West is currently flirting with Miss Artemis Queen, only to have Artemis's older brother step in between the two. The conference hasn't even started and the tensions are already running high between the families, at least for the teenagers."

After getting pushed away by Roy, a still grinning Wally West made his way over to Richard Grayson. The two were well known best friends, and it showed on camera by the way that the two fist bumped and then bro-hugged.

Soon the red carpet had been filled with other rich people, and then the reporters started attacking them. This, to Cindy, was the best part of the job, seeing as she knew a lot of the reporters. After watching interviews with Lex Luthor and Queen Bee as well as many others, she finally saw a reporter she knew.

"And there's my good friend Adrianne Cresnut, interviewing Bruce Wayne about what the future of Wayne Industries hold and how it affects his son Richard." Cindy said, nodding towards the camera man discreetly so that he knew to cut to them.

The camera soon cut to Adrianne, Cindy's blonde haired friend—who was actually Cindy's best friend's little sister—interviewing the tall dark and handsome Bruce Wayne.

"Well, I think that if Richard wants to overtake Wayne Industries one day, I'd be proud, but if he doesn't I'm sure someone else will be willing to fill those shoes." Bruce said, smiling at Adrianne while placing a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. Richard grinned up at father before grinning at the camera.

"Richard, how would you feel about filling THE Bruce Wayne's shoes?" Adrianne said, sticking the microphone in the boy's face. Richard smirked, and crossed his arms, before answering with a confident attitude.

"I've always liked a good challenge." Bruce Wayne gave an approving nod to his ward. Adrianne smiled at them before turning back to the camera, her hand pressed into her com at her ear.

"Well there you have it folks, and now over to fellow reporter Clark Kent as he interviews the Queen Family." Cindy watched as the screen cut over to a tall, handsome, glasses-wearing reporter. Clark Kent had always been a good reporter-friend of Cindy's, and had recently heard about his son, Connor Kent, and how he was spending a few months at his dad's, helping him with the job.

"Mr. Queen! Tell me, does Queen Industries have any connections with Wayne Industries or Allen-West University?" Clark said, stepping out from the crowd with a boy barely shorter than him behind him. It amazed Cindy how a like father and son were in appearance. In fact, they were so alike that Cindy thought Connor could even be Clark's clone.

But that's preposterous.

Oliver laughed, and shook his head at the reporter. "I've met with Mr. Wayne and his son before, but there are no connections as far as they go. And it's a definite no for the Allen-West University. I've never met Mr. Allen before today, and I doubt anything will happen unless…" Oliver lightly poked his elbow into Artemis's side and winked at the camera, "….unless anything happens between my niece and his nephew. Then something might just have to happen."

Soon Oliver Queen had both his niece and his ward glaring at him. "Uncle Ollie!" Artemis protested, turning a bright shade of red and turning her back to the camera. Cindy's eyes darted from the fuming blonde to Clark, who was whispering something in his son's ear. Connor, who was scribbling on a notepad, laughed at whatever his father said and nodded at him. Clark then clutched the microphone again and said: "Miss Queen, is there anything going on between you and Mr. West?" Clark said, grinning to himself as he did so.

But instead of Artemis stepping in, Roy did. "There is nothing going on between the two, and there never will be anything. End of discussion." Roy growled, and soon lightly pulled Artemis away from the reporters.

Oliver Queen laughed and rolled his eyes at his ward. "You'll have to excuse him. He's just a little bit over protective of his cousin." Clark smiled at Oliver and gently shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Queen." Clark then pressed his com in his ear, and smiled at the camera. "Back to you, Cindy."

Cindy glanced back at the camera man, who pointed and nodded at her to alert her she was on air again, so she smiled once more.

"Things are looking very exciting on the carpet. And things will be even more exciting tonight when the conference kicks off with a formal gala in which all of the members of the conference and more will be taking part in. More details on that later tonight."

The screen once more cut to the red carpet, where a dark skinned boy with blonde hair and a dark skinned girl with a short cut (both in suits and sunglasses) were pulling a screaming red head fan girl off of Wally West. "I love you Wally!" the girl screamed, her shoulder length red hair blowing every which way as she was pulled away by the guards. Cindy laughed as Wally West winked at the girl and made a cell phone out of his fingers (you know, only the thumb and pinky sticking out, the rest tucked into the palm) before sticking it to the side of his head and mouthing '_call me'_.

Oh yeah, he was a playboy billionaire in the making.

As soon as all of the conference members had been ushered away inside, the entertainment arrived.

"And now we greet out entertainment for the next few days: Zatanna Zatara! Zatanna, the daughter of the late John Zatara, is only fourteen years old, and she's already got the world of show biz wrapped around her finger. And you know that after being the main event for a conference of billionaires you know she's going to rise to the top, maybe even more so than her father, bless him." Cindy watched as the raven haired magician, who donned an elegant mask and top hat, made birds appear out of her coat and had them fly over the crowd before exploding into confetti.

"And that's all for the grand entrance for this conference. Now, some of you might be wondering what this conference of billionaires is all about, but all that the members of the conference will tell us is that it's a money transaction. But, is there more? And what's really going on between the wards of the members? Find out tonight at eleven, and join us live at the gala. Until next time, America!"

_**We are off air everybody.**_

* * *

_Oh my god, I've never seen that many cameras in my life._

_Sure you have, Beautiful. Only these ones were all on you._

_Shut up Wally._

_Oh, come on Arty, you know it's true!_

_Are you two done with your little love fest?_

_Well if it ain't Mr. Over Protective Cousin. How you doin' Mr. Harper?_

_Shut it, West. _

_Robin to team. Poor Wally just can't catch a break, can he? By the way, Roy, Artemis, fantastic show._

_Thanks, Robin. But, what do you mean by show?_

_What the little troll means is that me being the over protective cousin made eye catching drama for the camera. _

_Oh, joy. Hey, where are the others?_

_Raquel here with Kaldur._

_All has gone well for us. The league is currently located back at the securities headquarters, where we will stay until the gala._

_Yeah, Kal and I fit right in with the security guys, and they were pretty about some of the League going undercover. _

_I still think it's awkward that they know about the League going undercover. _

_Artemis, it's not like they know which person is which hero._

_I know that, Boy Blunder._

_Has anybody seen M'gann or Connor? The connection's starting to get a little bit fuzzy._

_I'm here Wally. I was just helping Clark with the whole reporter thing._

_I haven't seen M'gann since Raquel and Kaldur pulled her off of Wally. And even then I would only see so much over Clark's shoulder._

_Yeah, what was that anyway? I know she was supposed to be one of the fan girls, but did she really have to attack you?_

_You jelly, Beautiful?_

_Yes. And you still haven't answered my question._

_That would be my fault. She was searching for me, but she got so far up in the crowd that she kind of stepped out of the line, out onto the carpet. And instead of just stepping back into the crowd, she launched herself at Wally._

_Jeesh, Connor, control your woman._

_Better hope M'gann doesn't hear you say that, Robin._

_Oh, come on, Raquel. She's not going to hear me._

_Oh, I'm not, am I?_

_Um, hi M'gann?_

_M'gann, did you find Zatanna? She still needs to help me find a dress for tonight._

_Oh, look at Artemis getting fancy._

_Shut up, Kid Dwerp._

_I found her, Artemis. She's in a trailer just outside the ballroom. I had to play the ditzy fan girl again, but she says she'll be joining us when she wraps up meeting with her agent. So what did I miss?_

_Not much, just an annoying Wally._

_HEY! _

_Are you guys being mean to Wally again?_

_Hey, Zee!_

_There you are girl. You know I still don't have a dress for the gala._

_Hi Robin! And Artemis, I'll be over sooner or later. _

_Now that we're all here, Robin, what has Batman said about tonight?_

_Well since you asked so nicely, Kaldur, allow me to shed some light on the situation. Raquel and Kaldur are going to stay with the rest of the League, undercover, with the security agency. Zee, you're going to do your magic thing all night, and when you're not entertaining, you can just chill. Don't try anything fancy, you're just here to work your magic. Connor, you'll be there as Clark Kent's assistant. Clark's going to be there as the official reporter, so you'll probably be around the not so exciting stuff while Clark covers the conference itself. M'gann, you're going to meet Black Canary in the kitchen, and you've been requested to go with long brown hair and brown eyes. You'll be a waitress tonight, just so we can keep you within out sight. And you know, so we can have our link and in case you hear any good gossip. Understood?_

_Roger, Robin._

_Understood._

_Oh, I've always wanted to try brunette._

_You got it, babe._

_What about you, Roy, Wally and I?_

_The four of us will be doing the fun part. Roy, you're still going to be Artemis' over protective cousin, and the rest of us are going to be causing lots of drama._

_How so?_

_Two words: love triangle._

_WHAT? _

_Gah, Artemis, no screaming in the mind link. I think I just lost half of my brain._

_Then use the other half to explain._

_Okay, okay. And before you kill me, just remember that this is the League and Wally's fault._

_Hey! I was just flirting with her! It's Roy's fault for going all cousin on me._

_True, but the League liked what you started. So Wally, you're going to be madly in love with Artemis._

_Already done, Bird Boy._

_And I'm also going to be madly in love with Artemis._

_Woah, Rob. Not cool man._

_That's the point. The story basically is that Wally West and Dick Grayson are best friends and are fighting for the same girl while her over protective cousin tries to keep her away from us both while she's secretly meeting Wally. This strains the relationship of all of the teens, and there for it affects their family, affecting the conference, capturing the media, and creating a distraction._

_A distraction?_

_Yeah, because by the time we're through raising hell and creating a fake strain on our mentor's relationships, the media will be so caught up in the Wayne-Queen-Allen-West drama that the news won't report a break in at some building. _

_I can't tell if I love or hate it._

_Well, you better love it. Because the League isn't really giving us a choice._

_I think it's a great idea._

_Thank you, Roy. _

_Now I get to beat you both up._

_So wait, even though I'm not allowed to, courtesy of Roy, and even though his best friend loves me and disapproves of it, I still get to make out with Wally._

_Um, yeah._

_I'm in._

_That's my girl._

_Okay, team. Now that you all know the plan, go get ready. M'gann, Bats said your uncle was going to link up with us and the rest of the league. They'll be able to hear our thoughts to know our plans, but we won't be able to hear theirs._

_So we're basically going to drive the Justice League crazy with our never ending chatter. Nervy._

_Understood, Robin. See you guys in a few hours. M'gann over and out._

_I'm gonna go get ready. Kal, meet up at the lobby in ten?_

_Can you be ready in ten?_

_You bet, Water Boy. Raquel and Kaldur, over and out._

_They are so going to get together. _

_Speaking of getting together, Zatanna, help me! I have nothing to wear!_

_Okay, calm yourself, Goldielocks. I'll be there in like, five seconds. Zatanna over and out._

_See you boys later. Artemis over and out._

_Clark's calling me to dinner. I'll see you guys at the gala. Connor over and out._

_Um, question. When did we become the military?_

_Hey, it was your idea to show M'gann those army movies, Kid._

_I kind of like it. Makes me feel all official. Anyway, see you guys later! Robin over and out._

_Do I have to say the thingy or can I just leave?_

_You're on your own Wally. I'll look forward to kicking your butt later. Or at least, pretending to. Roy, over and out._

_Gah, dangit. Hello? Am I really alone?_

…

_Fine. Wally, over and out._

_Jeesh, I feel stupid._

* * *

Roy straightened his tie, and looked himself over in the mirror. After talking it over with Artemis, the two decided to coordinate. She said that it would be a way to show their closeness, and therefore helping their overprotective cousin cause.

Roy was wearing black slacks, a white collared shirt, a black vest, and a light blue tie. Not to mention he had a suit jacket to hang over his chair. He didn't really know what dress she was wearing, he just had Zatanna show up at his door with an outfit.

So much of the grey vest and green tie he was going to wear. Oh well, at least the blue tie brought out his eyes.

The archer suddenly heard a knock at his door, and so he strode across his hotel room. He thought it was pretty nifty that conference members didn't have to leave the hotel at all. Well, unless you were a covert operations team run by the Justice League. Then you leave the hotel.

He opened the door to see one Oliver Queen. Ollie was dressed similar to Roy, only he had a white tie and blue shirt, opposite to Roy. The blonde grinned at the sight of his nicely dressed ward, and nodded approvingly.

"I take it you had Artemis coordinate your outfit?" Roy nodded, and invited his mentor in. Ollie raised an eyebrow at the already trashed room, and smirked at his protégé. "You've been here for less than four hours, and you've already turned it into a pig pen. Good job, Roy."

Roy rolled his eyes at Ollie and went back to the mirror and began styling his hair.

"Here, let me help you." Roy turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ollie. He hadn't helped Roy with his hair since his first formal gala when he was first announced Roy's ward. And that was years ago. Well, technically, it was the _other _Roy he helped, but he remembered it like it had happened to him. Regardless, he shrugged and handed his adoptive father the bottle of gel.

Soon Roy's hair was styled to perfection, and he was kinda impressed. Then he laughed and smirked at Ollie. "Did you do Artemis's hair, too?" Ollie laughed too, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, but I did help her with her outfit. She went from a miniskirt to a floor-length skirt faster than the arrow flies. Not that I think she's actually going to listen to me, but at least I gave her a piece of my mind." Roy smirked at Ollie's old saying, something that Roy had picked up himself.

"So I guess it's almost time to go?" Roy said, giving himself a once over.

"Yeah, and do me a favor kid and try not to cause too much drama." Ollie then winked at Roy, showing the younger archer that he was implying the opposite. Roy was sure he would have said the opposite, but who knows what type of cameras and recordings were in the room.

Soon the two men were in the hallway, strutting their way down to Artemis's room. The halls were silent, and remained that way until Ollie knocked on Artemis's door. When it was opened, both men whistled at the sight in front of them.

Artemis had apparently listened to Ollie. The dress went down to the floor, and was the same light blue as Ollie's shirt and Roy's tie. It was strapless, and had a corset white ribbons and bows. The skirt itself was layer upon layer of the shimmery see through material, but it was layered so that you couldn't see anything except shimmers and blue. You could vaguely see diamond flats under the dress, and there was a matching diamond around her neck and diamond earrings. Half of her pulled back out of her face and pinned on the back of her head with another diamond clip. And the other half was delicately curled and cascaded over her shoulder and her back. Her face was clear, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, and a light dusting of white-blue eye shadow brought out her blue eyes. And her lips were as red as roses. She was a vision.

_Eat your heart out Wally._ Roy thought, his mouth still open at his 'cousin'. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy could see that Ollie was doing the same. But Artemis was taking it the wrong way.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Ollie laughed at his protégé's comment, and shook his head.

"You look stunning, dear." Ollie said, holding out his arm to her. Artemis blushed, and took her 'uncle's' arm. After she stepped out of her room, Roy took her other arm. The trio walked down the hallway together, and then took the elevator down.

The moment the elevator opened on the bottom floor, they were flooded with camera flashes and shouting reporters. Ollie quickly dropped Artemis's arm and stepped in front of his wards, shielding them from the majority of the flashes. Roy and Artemis, still arm in arm, simply grinned at each other and followed their mentor through the tunnel of paparazzi. The tunnel led all the way through the main lobby all the way over to the doors to the ballroom.

Upon entering the ballroom, Roy was greeted by the sound of classical music and awed gasps at the Queen Family. In the crowd, he could spot Dick and Wally, both of which were staring at Artemis with their jaws at the floor.

Oh yeah, Roy was so ready for tonight.

* * *

**So there it is! :) And if anyone needs to clearify who said what on the mind link, just message me. ^_^ I'll see you guys in a few days!**

**Fairfarren! :)**

**~Polarbear1355**


	4. Billionaire Wars

**Hey guys. So before I do anything, let me have my Young Justice Invasion rant. New teammates? ABOUT TIME. Super hot, buff Nightwing? AMAZING. Bat family moments? YESYESYESYES. Super hot angsty Connor? LET ME LOVE YOU. M'gann having a new boyfriend? MAYDAY! MAYDAY! SOS! THE SUPERMARTIAN SHIP IS SINKING! New Robin? TIM DRAKE MARRY ME. No Jason Todd? FANFICTIONS WILL EXPLAIN. Wolf still being awesome? GOOD BOY. No sign of Wally or Artemis? And the possible idea that either one of them could be dead/bad/not on the team/no spitfire? . Artemis's voice artist is excited for season two? IF THEY KILLED WALLY I'M GOING TO EXPLODE. Roy looking for his clone? GOOD LUCK ROY! HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP! DON'T FORGET TO CLEAN YOUR BOW! Kaldur possibly evil? OH YES PERFECT PLOT TWIST. I LOVE IT. Gar/M'gann sibling moments? I HAVEN'T SEEN SOMETHING THIS CUTE SINCE WALLY AND ROBIN'S BROMANCE. Adam Strange and his Alice in Wonderland referances? OH I LOVE YOU YOU STRANGE MAN. OHMYGOSH WHAT IF THEY'RE HINTING TOWARDS ARTEMIS BEING ALIVE. Aliens invading? OHMYGOD WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE. CALM YOURSELVES, JLA. Justice Leagures going missing for 16 hours? THEY CLEARLY HAD TO MUCH TO DRINK IN OUTERSPACE. AND THEN RECKED THE TOWN. Five year time gap? Explaining nothing? DKFJSDJIFODIJF;LSDJF;IUSDJF;JKSD;FJSDJKSF;KSDJF;KDKF.**

**So yeah. I may or may not be convincing myself that this all a training exercise gone wrong. And the thing is, they haven't changed the fact that they show the original team when promoting it in the DC Nation comercials. There are a ton of theories out there, but we'll only find out the truth when they give it to us. I have long since given up on trying to predict, because it doens't work. (OH BTDUBBS ROY'S ACTUALLY A CLONE. what?) so yeah. I don't mind the new team mates or anything that they've done to the team SO FAR. But what really bugs me is the fact that they haven't explained anything. And i know they aren't going to explain everything on the first or second episode, but still. And I'm still confused on the whole Supermartian thing. The Supermartian ship is like the Titanic. It was made to be unsinkable-atleast that's what they made us belive-and then it sank suddenly and without warning and for a reason we won't figure out until it hits us. Literally. And to be honest, I never really liked Supermartian. they were kinda annoying. Up until the end. then it was cute. But it was the show's one constant. And now it's gone. Symbolic much?**

**Anyway, I should probably stop ranting about my feels, because I could probably go another thousand words on Spitfire feels alone. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, none of this would have happened.**

* * *

Wally was having a pretty good night. He was getting awed over by all the females in the room, and he was the star of the camera. He was getting some pretty good bro time with Dick, and the two of them couldn't help but make fun of the entire League in their secret identities and how different they were to their hero persona.

M'gann still hadn't arrived, so the boys weren't linked up with the rest of the team. But that was okay. All they had to do was grin at one another, before bursting out laughing. The two had just been having another laughing fit at Bruce Wayne (THE BATMAN) who was being quite flirtatious with one of the waitresses, when it happened—when she walked into the room.

The sound of the annoying classical musical was suddenly drowned out by the sound of camera clicks and shouting reporters, and Wally looked up to the entrance doors to see the Queen family on the small balcony that was a small slight of stairs off of the ground of the ballroom. But it made the first sight of them more magical.

Well, Ollie and Roy weren't that special. But the beautiful girl on the arm of Roy Harper took his breath away.

Artemis looked like an angel. Everything about her was so perfect that Wally had difficulty breathing. Her hair, her dress, her face, oh her face. Wally had always known she was beautiful, but this was stunning.

And it was that moment that Wally realized that he loved Artemis.

"Oh. My. God." Wally heard Dick say, but he didn't really register it. His entire mind was caught up in the blonde beauty that was slowly descending down the stair case, gracefully, one step at a time. "She looks…" Dick trailed off, and then laughed.

"I can't believe it. Wally's speechless." Dick laughed again, and lightly punched his shoulder. Wally stumbled slightly, but his gaze never tore from Artemis. He never wanted to look away.

"Yo, Wally. Come on. You can flirt with Barbie over there later, let's go get something to drink." The first thing Wally noticed about Dick's voice was agitation. The second thing was that it was obviously Dick's lying voice, one he knew all too well. You see, whenever Dick lied, he tended to inhale after the second or third word, and then exhale slowly after the last, and his voice had a tone to it that made you think he WANTED you to believe it. It was an incredibly subtle thing that Wally had only picked up on from the amount of times Dick had used it to get the two of them out of trouble.

Oh right. The assignment. Or, Mission Drama, as the team was calling it. And with the amount of undercover reporters in the room, his tone of agitation—even if it was fake—shouldn't have surprised Wally.

"Oh, do you think they'll have Raspberry Punch?" Wally said, instantly switching from the love-struck teenager to the carefree player. The two friends quickly drew away from the arriving party only to greet a pretty waitress with chocolate brown eyes and a long brown braid at the drinks table.

Instantly, Wally and Dick felt the familiar feeling of the mind link. Once the link was made, M'gann, or Megan in her white human form, simply blushed and turned away from the billionaires in the making, just as every other female in the room had done that night.

_Hey guys. _M'gann's voice rang out in their minds, _Have you _seen_ Artemis? She looks amazing._ Both boys chimed in their agreements, and watched as she made her way to greet the Queen family with a tray of cheese balls, probably to link them up. Wally shrugged, and poured himself a glass of raspberry punch. Dick quickly followed his lead and poured himself a glass of Diet Coke (the drink of the Gods) and began sipping it, leaning against the table with his friend. Soon, the two heroes heard the familiar voice of M'gann.

_Is everyone linked? Well, aside from Connor. He and Superman are arriving in about half an hour._

_Wally here._

_Richard Grayson in the house._

_Artemis present._

_Yeah, yeah. Roy here._

_Raquel here, over by the balcony._

_Kaldur, right beside Raq._

_Okay, so who are we missing?_

_Miss M. I think you're missing Zee. I mean, Zatanna._

_Oh! Oops, hold on, let me link her up. ….. Zatanna? Can you hear us?_

_Loud and clear M'gann._

As each of the team announced their presence, Wally's eyes subtly drifted around the room to see them. They had to make a plan, fast. Even if it wasn't carried out until later, it still needed to be assigned. And then out of the blue, Wally had a thought.

_Hey, M'gann. The League can hear us right?_

_Um, yeah?_

_HI UNCLE BARRY! _Wally mind shouted to his uncle, and grinned when he saw the blonde from across the room visibly wince. His uncle's gaze then shifted to him, and Wally grinned and waved at him. Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew before turning back to his colleges.

_Well now that we've successfully managed to tick off one Justice Leaguer._

_And the night's only just begun, Arty._

_Bats and friends, I apologize in advance for myself and my teammates._

'_Bats and friends'? Really Rob? _

_You got anything better to call them K.F.?_

_I don't know. How about '_The Justice League'.

_Nah. Too corny. 'Bats and friends' is much better._

Dick could only watch amusedly as Bruce excused himself from his group he had surrounded himself with (more like the group that surrounded him) and walked over to the boys. Dick grinned at his father while Wally simply slurped his Raspberry Punch.

"You two having fun?" Bruce asked, pouring himself an adult beverage. Dick grinned and elbowed Wally.

"Of course we are, Dad. We were just thinking about picking up a nice lady to dance with." He said, wriggling his eyebrows at the playboy billionaire. Bruce laughed and then looked around the room for a few moments before pointing out a few girls.

"Well the red-head waitress over by the stage has been checking out Wally all night. You could totally get a dance with her if you present yourself well enough. Or if you're looking for someone a little bit more classy, there's the pretty Asian girl over by the fountain. She may be a bit taller than you guys, but Dick, just do that hair swoosh thing you do and she's all yours. Or there's that brunette billionaire's daughter over there. She looks a little lonely. And both of you could totally win her over. Just walk up to her and be like: "Hey, you're lonely. I'm lonely. Why don't we be lonely together?" and she'll be in your arms in no time."

_Oh my god. BATMAN IS GIVING ME TIPS ON HOW TO PICK UP GIRLS. This is the best night of my life._

_Hey, I live with the man. This is how ALL parties are._

_Dude, don't complain. This is way awesome._

Then Bruce Wayne grinned at them both and pointed a sly finger at one Artemis Queen. (Technically, Crock, but as of right now she was a Queen.) "Or, you two could be brave little souls and go after the blonde girl over there."

_Say "dibs" on three. One, two, three._

"Dibs," Both boys said at the same time. Then the two turned to each other and gave each other a look, before saying: "Dude, so not cool." (At the same time, one might add.) Bruce Wayne simply laughed at his son and his friend before winking at the two of them and walking away.

But it didn't fail to slip both Dick and Wally's notice that there was an undercover reporter standing close by them, taking a sudden interest in the two boys and their interest in Artemis Queen.

Speaking of reporters, at that exact moment, Clark and Connor Kent entered the ballroom, both of them dressed in suits and carrying reporter equipment. Clark motioned with his hand for Connor to go about his way, while he took out his own notepad and microphone. Connor pulled a camera out of the bag, and began taking pictures of everything—mainly people of course. While Clark went off towards the more famous billionaires—Bruce Wayne and some guy named Tony Stark—Connor began migrating around the room, not saying anything, just snapping photos here and there.

Coincidentally, he ran into a pretty brunette waitress. The girl blushed at the contact with the tall, dark, and handsome reporter boy, and then blushed even more when he winked at her and took her picture. Now, to the unknowing eye, it would just seem like two strangers about the same age flirting.

But they, and about half the people around them, knew it was a couple undercover flirting.

_Connor Kent has reached the ballroom. Try not to do anything stupid in front of the camera, you guys. _

The "photographer-reporter" thought into the mind link, thinking to himself the exact opposite. Because he knew the stupid was just getting started.

* * *

"Roy, I'll be fine! Go get a drink, dance with a lady! Don't just sit around here with your lame cousin all night."

"You know I don't trust the Dweeb Dou over there."

"Who, Richard Grayson and Wally West?"

"No, Tony Stark and Stephen Hawking."

"Who? Ugh, nevermind. Look, I can deal with Stupid and Richard if they come over here. What I can't deal with his a broody cousin. Go."

"But-"

"GO."

Roy Harper faked an exasperated sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then turned back to face his partner in crime—one Artemis Crock. The blonde was currently giving him a look he had seen many times, one that told him she was about to get her way.

"Fine." Roy threw up his hands, and then stood up from his seat next to Artemis. "But if they so much as look at you," He made a slicing motion across his neck. Artemis rolled her eyes and laughed, and then lightly kicked Roy.

"Enjoy yourself, cuz." Roy waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder as he walked away from her. Roy didn't know where he was going but it was all part of the plan.

As soon as Roy was a fair distance away from Artemis, he spoke into the mind link, using the code that the teens had come up with to pass the time. Because no offense to the adults or anything, but formal galas where kinda boring.

_The Red King has left the Red Queen. Hatter and Hare, Wonderland is open._

_Roger, Red King. Hatter and Hare are approaching the Queen. Operation Alice is in effect._

_I have such weird friends. _

_Shut up, Queen. Hare is going to be late, Hatter is pouring the tea._

_Roger, Hare. Red King over and out._

Out of the corner of Roy's eye, he saw Wally pour another drink before taking his own and casually crossing the ballroom, over to Artemis. Roy fought the urge to smirk. He turned his full attention back to where he was walking, only to have attention be grabbed by a pretty Asian girl over by the desert table.

The perfect "distraction" for "over-protective cousin" Roy Harper.

_Red King to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat has been spotted. Let the futterwakening begin._

_I repeat. I HAVE SUCH WEIRD FRIENDS._

_Thanks, Artemis. Glad to know you care so much about my love life._

_You're welcome Roy._

_CODE NAMES._

_Geesh, sorry HARE. Red King over and out._

_The Hatter is approaching the Queen. And boy does she look like royalty._

That was when Roy started to tune to boys out. The redhead straightened his tie and swept his fingers through his hair before making his way over to Asian. Instead of approaching her directly, as he could now see Wally doing, he walked up beside her and began picking and choosing at his desserts.

"You know, as nice as these galas are, they always put too much cake on one plate. It's almost like they're _asking _us to share." Roy then picked up a tasty looking piece of cheesecake, and held it close to his face for inspection. Once it had passed his fake test in which he put fake interest in, he turned towards the beauty and held out the plate slightly before saying: "Would you like to share, miss?"

What Roy saw next made him almost drop the plate. But he didn't. His hand didn't waver and neither did his warm, welcoming smile.

_Guys, we might have a problem. The Cheshire Cat I picked, is THE Cheshire._

Jade Nguyen smiled cheerily at Roy, and graciously reached out her hand to accept the plate. "Thank you for the kind offer, Mr…?"

"Harper. Roy Harper." He said, giving his signature grin that was almost a guarantee for picking up girls. He then gestured for her to sit with him at one of the tables. And then Red Arrow and Cheshire, hero and assassin, began eating cheesecake together, in their civvies, at a gala being broadcasted throughout the world. He was defiantly going to get in trouble.

_Roy, what's your situation?_

_Well, Kal, I'm eating cheesecake with her._

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours." He said, swallowing another bite. Jade smiled slyly, and took another bite.

"Nguyen. Jade Nguyen."

_Are you requesting back up? _

_Nope. Just letting you know that if I suddenly drop dead you know who to blame._

_Keep her busy, and try to keep her away from everyone. Distract her at all costs._

_Roy Harper, I swear to all that is wonderful in wonderland, you touch my sister in any way you wouldn't touch me, I will punch you into a coma._

_Noted. _

"Are you distracted, Mr. Harper?" Jade's voice brought him back from his mind conversation with his team mates, and he quickly covered it with a smile and a chuckle.

"Only by your beauty, madam. And please, call me Roy." Jade giggled at his comment, and blushed slightly at his comment.

"And you may call me Jade, sir." Out of the corner of his eye, Roy could see Ollie carefully watching them, sipping at his champagne. Deciding that he wanted to show his mentor that he had the situation under control, he suddenly stood and held out his hand to her.

She looked up at him in surprise, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Miss Jade, would you like to join me for a dance?" Jade grinned up at him, and slipped her dainty hand into his own rough one.

And so they danced. Of course, all of the songs were slow, so the two just swayed back and forth with their arms around each other—Roy's on her hips, and hers around his neck. And they talked too. Not anything to serious, just chit chat. And Roy was enjoying himself. But he had to remember she was the enemy, so he figured he should try to get something out of her.

"So do you have any family?" He asked, in a curious tone.

"Yes, I have a sister." Jade said, looking up into Roy's eyes with confusion. "She's a bit of a handful, but I love her. She's my little Alice in Wonderland."

_What is it with you people and Alice in Wonderland?_

_Mhm, speaking of Wonderland, Hatter and the Queen have gone down the rabbit hole. Release the Jabberwocky. _

"I don't have any siblings, but I do have a cousin. She's a bit crazy, but I love her all the same. In fact, she should be around here somewhere…"

And sure enough, Artemis was nowhere to be found. Roy frowned, and dropped his grip on Jade.

"Roy?" Jade said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

Roy's lips twitched as he saw Dick sitting over at the table that Artemis had been sitting at, and he glanced at Jade before making his way towards the table, eyes narrowed.

_Red King to Hare, I'm headed your way. Prepare to raise some hell. _

* * *

_**A few moments before, with Artemis, Wally, and Dick…**_

"Hey, beautiful. Want a drink?" Artemis looked up from staring at the shiny fork on the table to a smiling redhead. On a normal day, she would have smiled and accepted the drink. But this was not a normal day.

"Get lost, West." Artemis scowled, and turned away from him.

"Oh, come on, beautiful, it's only one drink." Artemis made no move to turn around, only started at her reflection in her glass. Only a few seconds before Wally had spoken to her, he had said she looked like royalty. Did she really? Well, it wasn't as if Artemis had done her own makeup and hair. That was all curtsey of Zatanna and M'gann. But still, her boyfriend was sweet enough to say it, so she wasn't going to complain.

"Wally, come on, if she doesn't want a drink, she doesn't want a drink." Artemis heard the familiar voice from behind her, and she turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Richard."

"Hey, Artemis."

"DUDE. You two KNOW each other?" Wally's groan rang out, and he slapped his hand to his face.

Artemis shrugged, and smiled at Dick. "We both go to Gotham Academy, and Richard being the genius that he is, has a few classes with me." Wally growled at Dick, who rolled his eyes at him before plopping down next to the blonde.

"You know, Arty, I didn't recognize you when you came in." Dick said, leaning his arm on the table. Artemis blushed, and grinned at her friend. At this comment, Wally huffed, and placed himself on the chair on the other side of Artemis.

"Artemis huh?" He said, snapping into his "player" mode. "Like the beautiful Greek goddess? Well babe, you can hunt me any day." Wally winked at her, and leaned back on the chair. Artemis blushed an even deeper red then she had with Dick's comment. And then they heard Roy's voice.

_Guys, we might have a problem. The Cheshire Cat I picked, is THE Cheshire._

It was incredibly difficult for Wally, Artemis, and Dick to keep a straight face, but they kept on with their flirtatious banter, both boys trying to win the affection of Artemis Queen.

_Roy, what's your situation? _Kaldur's familiar voice rang out, and Wally took a long sip of his drink.

_Well, Kal, I'm eating cheesecake with her._

Wally chocked on his punch. Artemis immediately went all '_ohmygod are you okay?' _on him, and had a panicked look on her face. Out of the corner of the archer's eye, she could see Dick practically fuming at the attention Artemis was giving Wally. The moment Wally stopped chocking, he grinned at Artemis, his face still a little red.

"Were you worried about me, babe?" Wally said, and soon Artemis's face matched his own.

"Of course not, West. I just, um…" Artemis trailed off, and blushed again before helping him clean up the water he had coughed up/spilled everywhere.

_Are you requesting back up? _

_Nope. Just letting you know that if I suddenly drop dead you know who to blame._

Richard simply glared at his best friend as Artemis helped him. The Boy Wonder had to admit that playing fake envy was kinda fun. He was so broody, yet so loving (ewwewweww) towards Artemis that he felt like if it were possible, he could be the love child of Bruce Wayne and Batman. But that would be really weird.

_Keep her busy, and try to keep her away from everyone. Distract her at all costs._

Artemis's eyes narrowed slightly at Kaldur's comment, her memory bringing up images of Roy and Jade making out in New Orleans (EWW) and she was hoping that the red archer was going to do nothing similar to her sister as a _distraction._

_Roy Harper, I swear to all that is wonderful in wonderland, you touch my sister in any way you wouldn't touch me, I will punch you into a coma._

_Noted. _

"You know, babe, I'm going to have to change my shirt." Wally said, looking down at his wet shirt. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, after turning away from another one of Dick's failed attempts to flirt with her.

"But you see, Miss Queen, I think I've forgotten where my room is. Do you think you could escort me to the front desk so that I could find out which room it is?" Wally winked at Artemis, whose eyes widened for a second before she turned a light shade of pink and nodded. Wally grinned, stood up, and held out his arm to her. "Let's go, beautiful."

Artemis hesitated, but she did take his arm. "Wait, you're not seriously falling for this, are you? Wally is the world's biggest player. And you know how your cousin will flip when he finds out you two have left. TOGETHER."

That was the line that caught the ear of every undercover reporter around them. Half the heads snapped towards them, and Wally had to hold back a snicker as he saw Connor snap some shots, and the brown braided haired waitress Megan fake shock.

Artemis simply wrapped her arm tighter around Wally's arm. "Then make sure he doesn't find out." And with that, she and Wally quickly escorted themselves out of the room. Dick sighed, and his eyes locked on his mentor, who was currently mesmerized by Zatanna as she performed her tricks on stage. He oohed and ahhed with the crowd, playing it as though he had never seen such things. Thank goodness Bruce taught him to be such a good little actor.

_What is it with you people and Alice in Wonderland? _Roy's voice suddenly filled his mind. Richard sighed again, and sat back down at the table.

_Mhm, speaking of Wonderland, Hatter and the Queen have gone down the rabbit hole. Release the Jabberwocky. _

There was a few moments of silence, and Dick knew that Roy would be "desperately searching the crowd for his cousin." And then his friend's next words made him want to grin and cackle in a completely Robin-esk way.

_Red King to Hare, I'm headed your way. Prepare to raise some hell. _

* * *

For the second time that day, Cindy Ragatontte turned and smiled towards the camera. She had just gotten the "_You're live"_ signal, and was ready to spill all about America's juicy details. Or importantly, the details of the red hot conference of money.

"Good evening, America! This is Cindy Ragatontte here to tell you all about America's happenings. Tonight we return to the conference of money in England, where the previous tensions that had begun to develop on the red carpet between the Wayne, Queen, and West families has become practically an all-out war between the teenagers."

Beside Cindy, a little screen popped up and showed a picture of Roy Harper, Artemis Queen, Richard Grayson, and Wally West.

"Previously, we saw romantic sparks fly between Wally West and Artemis Queen, only to have them be separated by Artemis Queen's adoptive brother Roy Harper. But what you didn't know that there is a fourth person involved in this, making it a love triangle. Richard Grayson, the best friend of Wally West is also fighting for the interest of Artemis. And tonight, these four teenagers had a showdown that had become known as the Billionaire Wars. Here is some footage of tonight's scandal."

The screen cut to a very angry and fuming Roy Harper as he rushed through the hallways of the Grand Hotel, with an also angry Richard Grayson trailing behind him. The only difference between the two's anger was that Roy's was directed at the direction he was heading, and Richard's was directed at the reporters bombarding them with questions. Cindy recognized a few of her reporter friends, and wasn't surprised to see the Kents on the front of the line of reporters.

But soon Roy stopped in front of a door, and shocked everyone by kicking the door open. There was a cracking sound as the door flew open, and Roy stormed in. The next thing the camera was one Wally West and Artemis Queen making out. Both members were still in their gala clothes, thankfully, and were making out on the bed.

But the moment that they saw Roy, the two jumped apart as if the other was on fire. "Roy! I- I-" Artemis stuttered, but Roy moved right past his slightly disheveled cousin to the disheveled redhead. And then he threw the punch. Roy Harper began to beat Wally West mercilessly, and only stopped when Richard Grayson attempted to pull him off. And then it became a three way fight. Soon the boy's fathers/uncle rushed in and broke the three of them apart, and the aftermath of the fight was shown on the screen. Bruce Wayne was escorting Richard out of the room, one hand on his son's back and the other clutching a cell phone to his ear. The only words that Cindy caught were "Alfred", "pain", and "idiot".

Next she saw Oliver Queen with his arm around a sobbing Artemis and Roy limping beside them. While the elder Queen had Artemis tucked into his chest, he was looking at Roy and speaking to him with a very stern expression. And then there was Wally West. His uncle was fuming. But at what, nobody knew. He had Wally's arm slung across his shoulder, and was yelling at anyone and anything that crossed his path. But once Wally and Artemis where both in the hallways, they began screaming for each other. The camera jostled as the two teens fought against their families to get to each other. The screen went black directly after the two reached each other, and the hallway erupted into chaos.

The camera man pointed at Cindy, and she looked at the camera with a serious face, opposite of her normally bubbly one. "These somewhat disturbing images have come directly from the Grand Hotel. Rumors are already flying, and the world is already calling it a modern day Romeo and Juliet. But the Billionaire Wars have just begun. The world is also saying that such actions from their teenage partners and wards has put a strain on the relationship and bonds between the three families, three of the most important families in conference. But how will this affect the conference itself? We'll find out tomorrow, when the conference officially begins. Until then, goodnight America."

But unbeknown to America, tonight the teenagers where not wallowing in their same and misery, nor where their mentors punishing their rash and uncalled for behavior. No, tonight they were celebrating the beginning of the Billionaire Wars, and the distraction that would come with it.

* * *

**Tada. The end of this chapter. Okay, so know that you guys know what happened in this chapter, and how I feel about YJI, I'm going to tell you about the future of this story. I was orginally going to have them rescue Original!Roy and have it follow the next season with Roy. And then the five year time gap happened and all sorts of crazy went down. Well, i'm still sticking to the idea of the Orginal!Roy being present through Season Two, but it's going to be very tricky considering how little we know about the fate of the characters. So I'm going to start off with stuff we allready know-Dick becoming Nightwing, Gar joining the team, Zatanna and Rocket joining the League, all that kind of stuff. I might even throw in some Jason Todd. But the stuff we don't know about-spitfire's disapperance, Kaldur's disapperance, how supermarian really split-is going to be saved until we find out in the series. **

**So I'm going to change the name and the description to better match it, because right now "An Asterous Aftermath" doesn't cover everything. but I'm going to go ahead and change the description. Now here's where you guys come in. You all have been doing fantastic with the reviews. Fantastic. I thank you deeply for all of you guys' support and insight. But now I need your help to help me figure out a name for the story. I'm going to do some brainstorming, but I could always use a little help. So just leave your idea in your review, and I will ponder on it. :)**

**So now that my fingers are going to fall off from writing nearly 6,000 words in one day, I'm going to stop talking and let you guys go in peace. Remember to review and stay whelmed. :)**

**Fairfarren,**

** ~Polarbear1355**


	5. The Rescue of Roy Harper

**SURPISE! I CHANGED THE NAME. "The Journey of the Lost Arrow." I think it fits. ^_^ So yes, I know this is incredibly short. But It's supposed to be. :P So now my Invasion Rant.**

**Second episode? Created more questions than awnsered them. Yay for angsty connor! Yay for gar and m'gann sibling love. GARFEILD LET ME LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T CRY. Adam Strange: ALICE IN WONDERLAND REFERANCES ARTEMIS IS STILL ALIVE! :DDDDDD And Adam is so awesome. And hot. **

**Third episode? DANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATFAMILY! Gar is so cute. Nightwing is so hot. MANUEVER SEVEN. You know, I didn't remeber that it was Artemis and Kaldur's move until I went on tumblr. OH GOD IT'S FORESHADOWING. KALDUR AND ARTEMIS HAD A MOVE. KALDUR IS EVIL. ARTEMIS MUST BE EVIL TOO. But I'm okay with that. Evil Kal: so you went from the boring goodytwo shoes suck up hero to this HOT ANGSTY SEXY EVIL BEAST THAT KICKS BUTT? WHERE WAS THIS IN SEASON ONE? I like this. This is law. *taps table* I think I'm the only one that likes evil Kaldur. And I like. I like a lot. And another thing I noticed is that people are all "You went evil for Tula? Really?" Um, yeah really. He loved her. He was willing to give up his life on the team for her. He LOVED HER AND IT'S SO ROMANTIC THAT HE WENT ALL ANGSTY AND EVIL FOR HER. And ANOTHER thing I keep seeing is the whole "Nightwing couldn't hack the motion sensors." There is a large difference between human everyday motion security sensors and ALIEN BOMB MOTION SENSORS. Give our little bird some slack. Umm, that's all I have to say about episode three. ^_^**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for:**

**THE RESCUE OF ROY HARPER.**

* * *

The night was dark. It was cold and windy and there was a slight drizzle in the air. Clouds covered the sky and starlight was nonexistent, the only natural light being the slightly hazy outline of the moon in the clouds.

The night was quiet. It was empty and lonely and there was a slight feeling of stillness in the air. People were sparse in the streets and cars were practically nonexistent, the only few that were out being a few late night workers returning home from a hazy day at work.

The night was young. It was electrifying and awakened, and there was a slight chance of success in the air. Possibilities filled the young heroes' heads and doubt was nonexistent, the only fear being the small amount of hazy information that they had.

The night was _the night._ The night when they would attempt the impossible and risk their lives on a theory. The night when it could all be in their favor or it could all go to hell. The night was this night, tonight.

The night of the rescue of Roy Harper.

The night was dark.

The night was quiet.

The night was young.

* * *

_Superboy to bioship, east perimeter clear._

_Good Job, Superboy. Alpha Squad, move out._

_Roger, Aqualad. Leaving Bioship in control of Robin._

_Let's do this, team. _

M'gann and Artemis dropped from the sky, landing silently on the grass a few meters away from the east entrance of the building. M'gann quickly went into camouflage mode, and silently watched as Artemis stealthily darted from the open space to the crook beside the entrance.

_How's the security coming, Bird Boy?_

_Cameras are off line, door is unlocked. _

Artemis looked behind her once more before slipping the door open and going through it. M'gann wasn't far behind her, going through the wall to meet her blonde haired friend.

_We're in. The coast is clear._

_You two go scout ahead. Beta Squad will follow._

_And what of everyone else?_

_Robin, Rocket and I will meet up with Superboy after Beta Squad goes through. We will follow and all rendezvous inside the building. _

_Affirmative. Artemis over and out._

As M'gann and Artemis (who had been deemed as Alpha Squad, curtsey of Robin. He said it would be easier to identify the individual squads that way) continued slipping through the building, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Zatanna (Beta Squad) quickly followed them through, with only a few minute's gap in between the two.

_Beta Squad is in. Short gap between us and Alpha. Gamma, where are you?_

Roy kept his bow slightly drawn as he and his teammates snuck through the dark hallways. Wally, for once, was being slow, keeping pace with him. He was actually pretty happy with his squad. Between the speed of his arrow, the speed of Wally, and the speed of Zatanna's magic, they'd be pretty unstoppable if they met any guards.

All of the squads were pretty well put together. M'gann and Artemis were stealthy and lethal. The two of them would work fantastically together. And the final team was definitely the winner of best team though. The leader of the team, the bat's protégé, the Kryptonian, and the newbie of the team—unbeatable. Robin was a little bit too smart, Roy thought.

_Gamma has entered the building. Alpha, have you reached the elevator?_

_Just reaching there now. We'll hold the door for Beta._

_Be quick._

Artemis and M'gann only had to wait a minute before Wally, Roy, and Zatanna joined them, and soon the teens were zooming deep into the underground. Not a word was said, and nobody made eye contact until the elevator stopped and the door opened. They had managed to figure out where the most plausible place for the holding of people via Robin's hacking, but it was only a guess. Who knows if they would actually find him. Find Roy.

And Match, too. Connor made sure to let everyone know that they were at least going to put some effort into finding him. But that was okay with everyone.

Once they entered the cavern, they were met with the familiar sight of rows upon rows of Cadmus grown things. At least, it was familiar to Wally. To everyone else, it was strange and new. Even Roy hadn't seen it before. At least, if he had, he didn't remember it.

_We've reached the rendezvous point. Do you want us to begin searching?_

Kaldur's voice rang out strong in their minds as he said: _Yes. But try to stick close together. We do not want to lose one another. _

Roy gestured with his fingers to his teammates, who all nodded and they began running through the aisles. Wally and Artemis began running down the aisle, one on each side looking at the individuals. M'gann and Zatanna levitated themselves and began looking through the row of tanks on top. And Roy? Roy kept watch, walking down the middle of the aisle with his bow drawn. As much as he wanted to find…the other Roy, he was nervous. He was scared of what he would see, what he would find. So he kept watch.

Soon the team heard the elevator open, and Roy whipped around with an arrow drawn. He knew it was going to be Gamma Squad, but it never hurt to be safe. Sure enough, he was soon met with the sight of Robin, Aqualad, Rocket and Superboy.

_Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Zatanna, and Artemis, continue on searching as you are, and take all the aisles on the left side. Robin, Rocket, Superboy and I will take the right aisles. Roy,_

Kaldur looked at Roy straight in the eye. Even without speaking, the Atlantean knew that his friend was nervous, scared even. And he respected that.

_Take watch duty. Go with the left aisles. And all of you, if you find Roy Harper or Match, don't touch ANYTHING until orders are given. Are we clear?_

The team chorused their agreements, and so the search began. And they searched. And searched. And searched. They searched the place until they were sure that the building went on forever.

_Anyone find anything yet?_

_Nothing, Aqualad. Just row upon row of ugly monsters. Are we sure we're in the right place?_

_Positive, KF. But maybe there's another level. Just let me pull up my compu—_

_WAIT!_

Artemis's voice screeched through everyone's mind, and those closest to her froze where they were.

_I think I found them. BOTH OF THEM._

_We're headed your way. Go ahead and get them out. Miss Martian, knock out Match and levitate him. We'll be there soon._

Roy barely even heard what Aqualad was saying. He was staring at the pod in front of him. There was no denying that this person was Roy Harper. He looked exactly like himself. But that wasn't what made him upset.

It was the sight of the missing arm. Roy Harper was missing an arm. His _shooting arm._ Roy thought he was going to be sick. He actually did barf in his mouth a little bit, but before his world could go dizzy and possibly black, he shook his head hard. He had to focus, be focused. Roy Harper needed him.

Wally, who had dealt with these machines before, ran up to the one holding Roy Harper, and began pushing buttons. M'gann ran over to the other one, and followed Wally's lead. To distract himself from…_him, _Roy took a closer look at Match. He was the exact copy of Connor, that was for sure. The only difference between the two was the backwards Superman logo burned into his chest.

Hmm. Odd.

Soon, both pods were open, and Roy found himself holding his breath. Fortunately, M'gann telepathically knocked Match out before he could wake up and cause chaos. So that left all attention on Roy Harper.

The red head groaned, and slowly lifted his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes lost a certain sense of fuzziness and focused. "What…" He muttered, and brought his good arm up to his face, and ran his hand over it.

"Roy?" Wally said, taking a step closer to the boy. Roy Harper peered from in between his fingers, his eyes questioning and curious. And then they brightened and the hand was removed. The boy smiled at the sight of his friend, who quickly returned the smile.

"Wally!" He grinned, and then winced. He brought his hand up to his face again, rubbing his cheeks. "Dude, what happened? Why does it feel like I was just like, on drugs or something…"

"No time to explain. Right now, we have to get you out of here." Roy Harper simply nodded, and allowed Wally to lift him out of the pod, and he lifted his good arm over the speedster's shoulder. Wither or not he knew of the missing arm was still unknown, but no one was going break the news to him in hostile territory. Artemis, who happened to be closer, quickly moved to the other side of him and placed her arm on his back to support him.

The injured man glanced to his side to see who came to his aid, and when he saw it was the blonde haired archer, he grinned slyly. "Hey, have we met before? Nah, we couldn't have.I would remember a face as pretty as yours." He then winked at Artemis, who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Roy. Dude. Not cool." Wally said, glaring at his friend. Roy Harper turned to him with a confused look on his face, and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, that's like, totally my girlfriend." Roy Harper's mouth dropped open and he glanced back and forth between the two lovebirds.

Speaking of birds, at that exact moment, Robin, Connor, Kaldur and Raquel came running down the aisles. "We can talk about Wally's love life later." Robin said, coming to a screeching halt in front of them. "Now, let's move."

And that's when the alarms went off.

The team exchanged a panicked look before running full speed back towards the exit. Well, at first it wasn't full speed. At first, Roy Harper was awkwardly being dragged along by Artemis and Wally. But then after a glance with Kaldur, Connor ran over to the boy and threw him over his shoulder and began high tailing it to the exit.

Surprisingly, the way out was less eventful than they expected it to be. By the time they had gotten to the elevator, guards had just started arriving. There was no way for them to get caught, now that they were all safely in the elevator, but just to be safe, Robin threw a Bat-bomb out the elevator just has the door was closing.

The elevator ride up was nothing but an awkward silence. Not only did they have an unconscious Match awkwardly floating in the air, but there was a one armed Roy Harper slung over Connor's shoulder like he was a sack of flour or something.

Thank goodness there was no cheesy elevator music. That would have made things a million times more awkward.

When they reached the surface level, they simply ran. They passed a few guards, but it took only a trick arrow or a bat bomb to bring them down. It was too easy. So easy it was almost scary.

_The Bioship will be waiting outside the moment we get there. She'll be right outside the door, so we won't have to deal with any guards outdoors. _M'gann told them all.

Right turn. Straight. Left turn. Straight. Left turn. Right turn. Right turn. Right turn. Straight. Door.

They made it, out the door. The team burst through it, and was greeted with the glorious sight of the bioship. Of course, they did see guards that had started to gather outside, but they just high tailed it onto the bioship, ignoring Roy Harper's excited gasps. He could go all fan boy later.

The team practically threw themselves on the ship, and the only relaxed when the door was shut and they were off the ground. Zatanna, Artemis and Raquel all dashed up to the front of the bioship so that they could run the ship and contact the league. M'gann and Connor went over to Match and began assessing him. And the rest? They were with Roy Harper.

"Dudes, what happened?" He said, staring up at his three best friends, while his clone stood in the shadows.

Robin sighed, peeled off his mask, and leaned down next to his friend that was currently on the floor up against the wall. "You were captured by Cadmus. From the reports, it looked like you were on your first solo mission, examining possible Cadmus activity, so I won't need to explain all of that. But, after you were captured, a lot of _other_ stuff happened."

"Like what?"

"Like me," Roy stepped from the shadows, and stood directly in front of his counterpart. Roy Harper's mouth dropped open, and he pointed his good arm at his clone.

"You, you look—"

"Just like you. I know. I'm supposed to. I'm your clone."

Roy Harper's mouth dropped, and Wally, Kaldur, and Dick sighed.

"This is going to be a long story..."

* * *

**YAY! End of chapter five. :P Yes it was short, but I wanted it like that, so :P. Plus, I really don't like writing action sequences, so I try to delay them as much as possible in my writing. So a few notes about the Harpers. **

**First of all, the original Roy Harper will continue being Speedy in his work, and Roy Harper in civvies. **

**Second of all, the clone Roy Harper will change is Alter Ego name to William Harper. (William being the real's middle name, so he can keep some of his identiy.) But everyone will pretty much call him Red, seeing as he is Red Arrow, so it'll be easier for everyone to remember. He'll still be Red Arrow, unless the show changes him to Arsenal. **

**Third of all, you may have noticed that Roy's personality strongly resembles Wally's. My theory behind that is that it was originally Roy who acted like that, and Wally, a younger boy who looked up to him, began to act as he did to fit in with him. But when he was replaced with Red and his new personality developed, Wally kept acting like that because it became who he was. And I like to think that Roy was a fun older bro to Wally and Dick, and gave them tips on girls and such. So yeah, they will act similar. But Red will be his usual hot angsty self. :3**

**So that's all for now folks! Next time: Roy fits back in with a whole new world. :)**

**Fairfarren, **

**~Polarbear1355**


	6. Recovery

**Mhmh. This chapter. -.- I'm just going to apologize now for the suckyness to come. I don't know why I had such trouble with words. I think my brain is still fried from finals. . Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for a short, crappy chapter. Oh well. The next chapter will be better cause it's SUMMER! :D**

**So on to my Invasion rant. So, Salvage. I would go into details, but is being stupid. So I'll just say this:**

**HOLYSKDJSI;JFDSJFCNKSD;FIUDSJKFC;WEIUFRISDJFI;USDIFJSDLJFOPIERJFFDSLJKFJFK . I HAVE A LOT OF FEELS. I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW.**

**And this weekend's episode: IT'S OFFICAIL. I AM IN LOVE WITH INVASION. **

**So now that that's over, on to this chapter. Yay?**

* * *

Three years. He'd been out of commission for three years. He'd been replaced for three years. He'd been gone for three years. Just lying in a pod in a strange building, waiting like a damsel in distress for someone to rescue him. And he didn't even realize it until it was over.

It was a lot for Roy to process.

And not only had he been MIA for three years, but no one had known because of his clone—William Harper.

Well, technically, he was Roy Harper, too. But the clone had decided to change his name to make the original feel more… welcome. And not awkward. Plus it'd be weird to have two identical Roy William Harper II's walking around.

But Roy had no problem with William, or Red, as he wanted to be called. His… older? Younger? Brother? Cousin? Relation? Twin? (clone or anything along those lines just seemed… inhumane) wasn't a bad person. He didn't mean to do any of the things he had done. He didn't want to do it. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't be blamed.

However, Roy couldn't help feel jealous of Red. He got to become the hero that Roy never got to be. He got to see Wally and Dick go from the lame and stupid Kid Dwerp and the Boy Blunder to the great and awesome Kid Flash and The Boy Wonder. He got to experience a life. A life that was supposed to be his.

But he couldn't be blamed.

The former archer repeated that manta in his head as they continued to fly through the air. He had no idea where they were or where they were going—but frankly, he didn't care. His mind was so blank that they could have been in Narnia for all he cared.

The world was slightly fuzzy and Roy found that he couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. Even when the ship came to a stop and he could hear the opening of a door and the pounding of footsteps, he still couldn't bring himself to focus in.

The world slowly became more and more black, exhaustion overtaking him and a wave of darkness covering his vision. The last thing he could vaguely see was a green clad figure, and a voice screaming his name.

* * *

_Beep._

"Is he going to be allright?"

_Beep._

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The kid just went into shock."

_Beep._

"That much bad information in such a short amount of time couldn't have been good for him."

_Beep._

"When will he wake up?"

_Beep._

"When he wakes up. Say, don't you have an exam to be studying for?"

_Beep._

"Uncle Barry!"

_Beep._

"Come on, Wally. It's only English. Want me to help you study?"

_Beep._

"Babe, you rock. Let me know if anything happens, okay?"

_Beep._

"I just hope they actually study. Hey, Kal, did you see where Ro- er, Red went?"

_Beep._

"Sadly, no. Maybe the archery range?"

_Beep._

"Those arrows and their bows."

_Beep._

"Hey there happens to be an arrow right here, thank you."

_Beep._

"Sorry, Ollie. Ugh, when is he going to wake up?"

_Beep._

"Patience, Robin. He'll wake up when he wakes up."

_Beep._

Do these people _ever_ shut up? Who are they anyway?

_Beep._

And then Roy heard a voice that he recognized. His own.

_Beep._

"Has anything happened yet?"

_Beep beep._

Roy could slowly feel himself coming back into consciousness. He began to recognize the voices around him—Ollie, Dick, Bruce, Barry, Kaldur, Clark, and Wally and his girlfriend before they went off to…"study". He slowly began to feel his body again, and he began the slow process of trying to open his eyes.

"It seems like he's starting to regain consciousness."

_Beep._

"Thank you Clark for your wonderful observations." Roy heard Bruce say, and he vaguely wondered if THE Batman had just made a joke. He had the strong urge the laugh. And he tried. But instead of sounding like a laugh, it sounded like he was chocking.

_Beep Beep._

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Dinah said, her voice filled with her usual mother hen tone. It was good to know she was there.

_Beep._

"Maybe he's trying to communicate?

_Beep._

"Somebody get M'gann in here. She could possibly communicate with him telepathically."

_Beep._

Roy could now feel his fingers, and his toes. The familiar feeling of mobility creeped up his body as everyone frantically tried to find this M'gann person.

_Beep._

The feeling crept up his chest, then his throat, and his face. His eyes no longer felt heavy and knew that he could open his eyes if he wanted to.

_Beep._

"Where is M'gann?"

_Beep._

"M'gann's with Match. She'll be a while.

_Beep._

"Can't J'ohnn just do it?"

_Beep._

"Miss Martian is highly skilled in telepathic communication, and is necessary for communicating with Roy Harper."

_Beep_

Roy smirked, and opened his eyes. "Wouldn't it just be easier to say: 'Hey Roy. How are you today?"

_Beep._

The room froze, and stared back at him, his smart alec remark leaving silence in the air.

_Beep._

"Hey guys, we're back. Studying got boring." Wally and his girlfriend walked into the room, ignoring the still dumbstruck heroes around them. Wally then saw the very much awake Roy and grinned at his friend.

_Beep._

"Oh, hey Roy. How yah doing?"

_Beep._

Roy laughed, and gestured with his arm to the fellow red head. "See? Wally knows how to communicate."

_Beep_

Then Wally's girlfriend laughed and elbowed Wally. "Baywatch? Communicate? Just barely. Most everything he says has to do with food and science." the blonde winked at Roy. "I'm Artemis, by the way."

_Beep._

"Nice to meet the girl who captured the heart of Kid Flirt." Roy stuck his hand out to Artemis, who gave his hand a firm shake.

_Beep._

Batman cleared his throat and began messing with the medical stuff, which became everyone's que to snap out of their dumbstruck phase.

_Beep_

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Ollie said, grinning at his foster child. At first, the young justice team flinched at Ollie calling Roy Harper "kiddo", only to realize that there were two different Roy Harpers.

_Beep._

"Feeling pretty good, considering. Well, except my arm. It's kinda tingly." Roy shrugged.

_Beep._

Everyone in the room visibly flinched, and most of them drew an awkward gaze to anywhere but Roy.

_Beep._

"Roy, there's a reason for that..." Dinah was giving him an apologetic look, like something really bad happened. What could have possibly happened? His arm was tingly. No big deal.

_Beep._

Roy could see Ollie swallow, and his mentor stuttered out words in explanation. "Roy, your arm, it's..."

_Beep._

Confused, Roy looked down at his arm that was giving him tingly feelings. But it wasn't there. There was a nub of an arm where he was supposed to have a full arm.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The heroes in the room could only watch, horrified, as Roy's face went sheet white and his eyes went so wide it looked like they were about to pop out of his face. And then the shocked boy unceremoniously emptied the contents of his stomach sitting exactly where he was, sitting up in his bed. The spew landed in his lap, filling the room with a nasty smell.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

And then for the second time since he escaped Cadmus, Roy Harper's world went black.

_Beep._

* * *

Roy spent the next week in the Cave's infirmary, leaving the team with nothing to do other than speculate about the newly found boy. But life was pretty normal for them.

Robin and Zatanna were still couple-y around each other, but they at least had the decency to make out in private. Wally was still going on runs around the world (or where ever he went) early in the mornings, and spending the rest of his day with his friends and girlfriend. Artemis was still challenging Red to archery duels, and attempting to sneak up on Robin. Rocket was still jamming out to rap music at odd hours of the morning and flirting with Kaldur. Kaldur was still their calm and serious leader who would disappear for a few hours and come back smelling like the ocean. M'gann was still cooking crazy contraptions and being the team's "Mother Hen in Training". Superboy was still... Superboy.

And Red was pretty much the same too. The only real difference was that he seemed slightly more...happy now. Who knew Sir Grumps a Lot could become Sir Grumps Not So Much.

The team didn't do anything exciting until Saturday night when they were hanging out in the living room.

Red, Wally, Dick, and Connor were going toe to toe in the latest Call of Duty game, with the rest of the team cheering them on.

At that current time, it was Conner who was in the lead. "Go Connor!" M'gann cheered as she placed another ate of cookies on the table. Over the past few months, her cookies had gone from inedible to glorious food of the gods. The teenagers had already gone through three plates of her cookies that day.

"Thanks, sweetie." Connor said, smirking as he wiped out Wally for the millionth time.

"Come on man! There's no way you aren't cheating!" Wally groaned, reaching for another cookie. Artemis slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes at her beau.

"Maybe if your hand was on your controller instead of a cookie than you could actually win."

"You have no faith in me, do you?" Wally said, making a pouty face. Artemis laughed at his face, and kissed his temple.

"Oh, I have faith in your eating skills, Wally. Just not your video game skills." The rest of the team laughed at Artemis's comment.

Raquel, who was sitting next to the archer, high-fived her friend with a devious grin. "Sizzle, girl, sizzle."

"Oh, come on guys, stop being mean to poor Wallace. He's only in last place." Robin cackled, and then swiftly ducked a punch thrown by his speedster friend.

"You guys are lucky we're friends. Because otherwise I would totally go Central City Speedster on you guys." The team laughed once more, and then fell into a comfortable silence, watching the boys play. The silence was broken by Connor, not long after it had started.

"How's Match doing?"

M'gann gave her boyfriend a knowing smile and picked up another cookie. "He's doing really well. I think after our next session, he'll be fine to become social." Match, who had also been in the infirmary for the past week, had been having long sessions with M'gann daily, in which the Martian would go into his mind and try to restore it. Considering he hadn't tried to kill anything recently, they'd say it's been coming along nicely.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the sound of gunfire on Call of Duty.

And then they heard it. Snoring.

All heads in the room snapped to a very much asleep Kaldur. The team's leader was half on half off the recliner, with the book _To Kill a Mockingbird_ lazily dropping out of his hand. Silence stretched across the room, every eye on the slumbering, _snoring_, Atlantean.

Raquel was the first to start laughing. Her melodious laughter rang through the room, and her team soon discovered that it was quite contagious. Soon everyone, even Connor was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of their young eyes. And after a while they were just laughing at each other for laughing.

And then they laughed because Kaldur was still asleep.

It was quite a sight to see. At least, that's what their mentors thought when they walked in on them. It was a much better sight to see than what they saw last time. But it was still a little disturbing.

Batman cleared his throat, and all of the heads that had been previously hysterically laughing snapped towards the caped crusader. A few of them (Dick) were still laughing, but they (Dick) quickly coughed to cover up the laughter.

"Yes sir?" Dick said, desperately trying to keep a straight face as he met the gaze of his masked mentor.

"What's so funny?" Everyone in the room (except maybe Dick) looked shocked at Batman for asking such a…silly question. Silently, everyone on the team pointed a finger at the still snoring Kaldur. And then an even weirder thing happened.

Batman smirked.

It didn't last for very long, but that small flicker of emotion left the team speechless. But their silence lasted about as long as the smirk that brought it on. For in that moment, Roy Harper walked in.

"Roy!" Wally and Dick were the first to get to the one armed archer. The two friends practically tackled the boy to the ground in a huge bro hug, and probably would have if he hadn't just come from the infirmary.

The rest of the team just kinda filed around the trio, waiting for their epic bro hug to come to an end.

Batman cleared his throat again and the entire team backed up and filed into a line. It had become the new standard for when they got a new team member for them to line up in their rank and order so that the Dark Knight can announce them to the newbie.

The first in line was obviously Aqualad, team leader and Atlantean. The next, Robin, team hacker, ninja, and pretty much second in command of the team. Then, Kid Flash, team speedster. Then, surprisingly, it was Superboy who was declared most important on the team. After him, Miss Martian, the team's telepath and shape shifter. Artemis was after her, declared the team's archer. Zatanna was then announced as the team's magician/sorceress. And then Rocket, whose powers were described in a basic nutshell. And finally, Batman announced Red Arrow, member of the Justice League and honorary Team member.

Roy simply stared at the team as they and their importance to their team was announced, and it was only until after the introductions that he grinned and laughed. "This. Is so. COOL." He said, smiling at the team. "You've got the awesome team, the cool headquarters, the cool mentors….so. cool."

He probably would have gone on some more, but Batman stepped in and went into, well, Bats mode.

"The next week will be downtime. Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy will be staying here at the cave. Aqualad, you are welcome to stay here as well if you do not wish to return to Atlantis. Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, and Rocket will be returning to their homes. Speedy, you will go with Green Arrow to his home to recover. Understood?" Batman said, looking at each individual team member.

"Uh, is it cool if I stay here?" Rocket said, giving a sheepish grin to Batman, "As much as I love home, the Cave is always more fun." The sheepish grin turned into a joyous one when she got the nod of approval from Batman, and she high-fived Zatanna.

Red frowned, and looked between Green Arrow and Batman. "What about me?"

Green Arrow shrugged. "You're a grown man, and you've been solo for a while. You can go where ever you want." Red shifted uncomfortably, and he looked as though he was about to object to that statement when Artemis spoke up.

Artemis could obviously see that Red didn't want to be on his own, or go back to where ever he was from. And it would be awkward to go with GA and Speedy, and the cave tended to get really rowdy whenever they had an extended lockdown, and it's not like he had anywhere else to go. Except her place.

"You could always come with me," She said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Mom was thinking about going out of town to meet some old friends of hers before her Huntress days, but she wasn't going to leave until I had been taken care of. And who better to take care of me than a fellow archer and a member of the Justice League?"

Red's appreciation shown through his eyes and the huge smile he was giving her. What he needed right now was get started on the road to recovery, to recover from the trauma and stress of the past few months, to get away from the whole clone/superhero thing. And who better to help him than Artemis?

Surprisingly, Red was looking forward to the journey of recovery.

* * *

**gahh. thank god that's over. . Anyway, instead of telling me about your likes and dislikes of this story, how are you guys feeling about Invasion? That's the question of the day.**

**So yeah, I'm going to go finish my Young Justice Season One Maraton. On to Alpha Male! :D**

**Fairfarren, **

**~Polarbear1355**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**As much as I hate short chapters, I hate not updating even more. Don't worry, this is only part one of the team's down time week. ^_^**

**Oh, and Invasion. You see, I never read the comics. I love all of the heroes and I know the stories, but I never read the comics. So when I see Bart Allen, what do I see? (Aside from my childhood. KOVU!) A threat to Wally. Someone who's kind of annoying, faster than Wally, threatens Wally's position in his family, former team, and position as fastest boy alive. How does the fandom not see how much Bart being there hurts Wally? I'll only like Bart when he's not so...obnoxious and Wally likes him. Becuase Wally's kinda MYFAVORITECHARACTEREVER.**

**Now on to the chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Oliver Queen was ecstatic. He could barely contain his bubbly smile. He wanted to go jump around and skip in circles and laugh like a mad man. He wanted to give everyone a big hug and professes his love to Batman, just to see his face. He wanted to go give Artemis a noogie just to see what she would do. He wanted to take the ArrowPlane for a joyride across America.

But he was a responsible adult, member of the Justice League, and mentor to three archers.

So instead of going into PartyArrow mode, he went into DaddyArrow mode. Now, most people didn't know about DaddyArrow. Everyone went on and on about how cute DaddyBats was. But did they ever talk about the other cute Daddy Leaguer? No. But one thing was sure—the Arrow Family knew it.

And Roy Harper was getting full blast of DaddyArrow at its peak.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't feel sick do you? Do you want me to turn the radio on? Are you cold? What do you want for dinner? How does your head feel? Do you want me to call Dinah? She's a great therapist. Do you need a therapist? How do you like the team? How soon do you want to start training? Wait, what am I saying, you need to rest! Don't worry, we're almost home. Your room is only a little bit different than when you left it. Do you want some water? It might help you feel better…"

Roy could only watch amusedly as Ollie rambled on. He thought about stopping him, but in all honestly, he liked DaddyArrow. It was Ollie's weird way of showing how much he truly cared. And that was worth putting up with endless chatter.

Soon, Roy gave up on listening to his foster father and began thinking about the team. Did he like them?

Of course he did.

He was obviously cool with Dick, Wally and Kal. Artemis was pretty much awesome, and he would totally go after her if she wasn't dating one of his best friends. Connor, while slightly broody, seemed to know the perfect moments to throw in a joke, and was really cool. He reminded Roy of a puppy, but he was cool. M'gann was…interesting. She was one of those overly happy people that even though they should be annoying, you can't help but like them. Zatanna was also cool. She had that kick-butt attitude, but she was a tad bit…nicer than Artemis, who was defiantly kick butt. Raquel was pretty cool too, with her fierce attitude. And then there was Wolf. Who didn't love Wolf?

And Roy had gathered all of that from the ten minutes he spent with them before Ollie whisked him off to the Zeta Beams, and then to the waiting ArrowMobile. Hey, he wasn't friends with the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ollie's voice drew Roy out of his thoughts, and the young archer focused back in on the world. They had arrived at the Queen Manor, sitting in the garage, and the elder man was giving the younger a questioning, doubtful look.

"Of course I was," Roy scoffed, "You said: 'Hey, kiddo, we're home! You excited to be back?" Ollie grinned at the boy, and nodded his approval before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car.

In all honesty, he had no idea what Ollie said. He just guessed what he said based off on how well he knew his mentor and by the current level of his DaddyArrow mode. Roy quickly undid his seatbelt and opened the car door. He casually stepped out, and felt the warm aroma of home seep into him.

Home smelled like Quiver Cleaner and sweat, dusty wood and pledge cleaner, candles and burning wood, bagels and nuetella, cats and litter boxes, dry cleaned clothes and moldy rags, and the never ending smell of freshly baked peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Home sweet home.

Roy followed his mentor through the halls of the Arrow cave until they reached the elevator that would bring them up to the real home—Queen Manor. The smell difference between the two places was that now you could smell leather in with the mix of home. And it was a beautiful smell.

And even though some of the room colors had changed, and the décor was a little bit different, it was still home. Even though it's been lived in by other people for three years, it still felt like he just left.

"Okay, Roy-Boy. I'm going to go up to your room and try to de-hazard it from when Red was last here. I haven't touched it since he left, but I can still smell it. So you just sit on the couch and watch the news or something. I'll call you when the coast is clear." Ollie grinned at him once more, before turning and winding his way to the manor towards the stairs. "If I'm not back in an hour, come after me!" Ollie shouted, and Roy rolled his eyes and chuckled at the older man. He hadn't changed a bit.

Roy was about to plop down on the couch and catch up on the world, but then his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since that morning, and he could see the bag of bagels taunting him. The hungry boy made his way over to the kitchen counter, and instinctively reached out both arms, one to grab the bagels and one to plug in the toaster, which was right next to them.

But he only grabbed the bagels. Roy felt a sinking feeling flow into his stomach as he was once more reminded of the loss of his limb. True, he wasn't nearly as distraught about it as he was when he first found about it, but he wasn't exactly traught right now.

And frankly, it terrified him to think that he wouldn't be able to shoot another arrow.

Hunger lost, Roy sat down on the plush leather couch and turned on the TV with a click of the remote.

"…there has been no word from any of the families since the so-called Billionaire Wars that took place nearly two weeks ago. Since then, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Artemis Queen, and Roy Harper haven't been seen at any of their schools or elsewhere. So what's really going on with the children of these billionaires? Where have they been? And what do these wars hold for the future? Find out more tonight at ten."

Roy raised an eyebrow. Almost two weeks? That was right around the time he was rescued.

"Hey, Roy, the room's clean. It doesn't smell too bad either. Oh, are they still going on about those Billionaire Wars? I think the media had more fun with that then we did…"

Roy raised an eyebrow at that statement, and Ollie laughed nervously.

"Well, you see what happened was….."

* * *

"…and then Red came in and started punching the crap out of Wally and Dick. It was pretty intense. And kinda funny. So the mentors came in and pulled everyone off of each other. I had to be the sobbing hot mess, crying into Ollie's shoulder while he 'scolded' Red. And then once we got out into the hallways, Wally and I pulled a Romeo and Juliet with the whole fighting to get to each other and screaming for each other and all that jazz. The look on the reporters' faces was hysterical. They were totally flipping out! And then when the meeting started, the team went to Cadmus and rescued Roy and Match! It was a total piece of cake! But now that it's all over and Roy went with Ollie and everyone went back home, I invited Red to come stay with me while you're visiting your friends. And he's an Arrow, so you know we'll be safe. Please can he stay Mom? Please?"

Paula Crock laughed at her daughter's ramblings. It was always like this when she came home from missions. She would sit on the couch and excitedly tell her mother everything about the mission. Even if she left out fine details, her excitement told Paula everything she needed to know.

But this time, she didn't just return with an exciting story. She returned with a friend—Red Arrow.

Now in the past, Paula distinctly remembers Artemis griping and moaning about how horrible and arrogant this _Red Arrow_ was. That is until somewhere around December, when she came home from the mission that had to do with circuses, and claimed that maybe the other Arrow might not be as bad as she thought he might be.

And now he was sitting in their living room, asking to spend the week with Artemis.

She might have said no if it were anyone else, but considering what Artemis tells her about him and Jade, she wasn't too worried.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Red Arrow can stay _only_ after I've talked with Green Arrow about him."

"MOOOM." Artemis groaned. Paula waved her off and quickly took hold of the phone she was sitting beside and dialed Ollie's number. Artemis rolled her eyes at her mother and shot Red an exasperated look. Red smirked at the Crocks and raised an eyebrow at her.

_You were the one who asked, _he silently spoke to her.

She returned the look with a halfhearted glare. _I'm being nice to you. _She then smirked. _Embrace it._

They continued on with their silent conversation, only using facial expressions and mild hand gestures to convey their words.

"Are you two having a mental conversation? I thought you needed the Martian girl for that..." Paula's voice drew them out of their weird Arrow speak thing. Artemis smirked and shook her head.

"No mental conversations, Mom. It's, well..."

"It's an Arrow thing." The two archers spoke their common phrase simultaneously, and then grinned at each other and fisted bumped.

Paula smiled at her daughter and her friend. It was good to see Artemis being social, instead of just hearing about it in one of the blonde's excited tales. "He can stay." she announced, her eyes twinkling at the two. She sound found herself wrapped in a giant hug from her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom!"

Soon, Artemis and Red found themselves waving good bye to Paula and her friend, Nhung. It wasn't until Artemis couldn't see the car containing her mother that she turned around to go back inside.

"You ready for the exquisite tour of the world's crappiest apartment?" Artemis said, dramatically throwing open the door. And so she showed him. The apartment was small and run down, but it was Artemis's home. So Red respected it.

"And finally, my room." Artemis swung open a plain white door to reveal a plain bedroom with two beds next to the window. Artemis plopped down on the bed next to a brightly colored poster. The bed opposite to hers, was identical, except for the Alice in Wonderland poster.

"You can sleep on Jade's old bed. I think it might be the only other sanitary bed in this house." Artemis trailed off, her eyes cast downward.

"You know, I am the ward of a billionaire." Red said, throwing his bag on Chesh- er, Jade's bed. Artemis raised one eyebrow at the red archer, whom simply returned the look with a grin.

"So?"

"So why don't we take my money and make the whole house sanitary. Like, Extreme Home Makeover, apartment addition."

Red let his eyes wander around the shabby room. He would be lying if he said the place didn't need it.

"You would do that...for me?"

"Do we have anything better to do?"

Artemis had a good feeling about this week.

* * *

**Welp, there you go. Part two to come out soon! :D **

**OH, and I'm on YouTube now! I've only got a couple of videos up, but I have a feeling I'm going to be posting a LOT more in the future, including one on my Young Justice Invasion feels. ;) So check me out if you want to see the face behind the writer! My name is, of course, Polarbear1355. :D**

**Fairfarren, **

**~Polarbear1355**


	8. Manliness, Girliness, and IT

**Another chapter about the team's downtime week! :) And we also start to see the transition from Season One to Season Two. Oh, and I was going to do an Author's Mailbag and respond to all of your beautiful reviews (I love you all) but it's 12:50 in the morning and I'm runnning on milk. So nag me about it in your review, kay? :3 And don't forget to check me out on Youtube: Polarbear1355.**

**Now on to the story! :D**

* * *

_Previously on __The Journey of the Lost Arrow:_

"_The next week will be downtime. Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy will be staying here at the cave. Aqualad, you are welcome to stay here as well if you do not wish to return to Atlantis. Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, and Rocket will be returning to their homes. Speedy, you will go with Green Arrow to his home to recover. Understood?"_

_Roy followed his mentor through the halls of the Arrow cave until they reached the elevator that would bring them up to the real home—Queen Manor._

_"So why don't we take my money and make the whole house sanitary. Like, Extreme Home Makeover, apartment addition." Red let his eyes wander around the shabby room. He would be lying if he said the place didn't need it._

* * *

Wally had a good feeling about this week. He was going to spend the week hanging out with his favorite relatives-Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris-and with his favorite billionaires-Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

It was going to be the best week ever.

The speedster started off the week by spending the night at the Allen house. He always slept peacefully in his room at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Sometimes even more so than his actual house. The room was very similar to his room back at home—posters covering red walls, photo frames filled with picture of him and friends, clothes covering the floor, the smell of something slightly rotting—and that made Wally's visits feel even more like he belonged there.

That morning, it wasn't the smell of something rotting under his bed that woke him up—it was the smell of bacon. Bacon was the only food that the smell could wake Wally. No matter what was cooking, Wally would only wake up if he smelled bacon.

Wally threw himself out of bed and threw on a Keystone High Track shirt and Flash shorts and dashing out the room.

But of course, not before glancing at the photo frame that hung beside his door. Wally had received the frame on his first birthday, and he considered it one of his prize possessions. It was a simple black frame, but on the glass that was held by the frame was the words "_We love you, Wally. Xoxo, Mommy and Daddy"_ written in black sharpie. And every year, Wally would put a new picture of him and his parents in the frame. As he got older, his relatives expected Wally to take down the old frame. But weather Wally was at the Allen house to heal for a hero-related injury, to escape his house after a fight with his parents, or just a casual visit, it was still nice to know that no matter what, his parents still loved him.

And he was willing to risk his manliness for that.

Wally raced down to where his aunt and uncle where, and zoomed straight to the food.

"Mornin' Kid!"

"Morning Uncle Barry!" Wally replied, shoveling food onto his plate.

"Did you sleep good, honey?" Aunt Iris asked, already sitting at the table next to her husband, eating her food. Wally zoomed from the kitchen to the table, and plopped down across from them.

"Of course I did, Aunt Iris. Hey, can you pass me the butter?"

Barry and Iris exchanged an amused glance as they watched their nephew eat.

It was going to be a good week.

* * *

"CHEATER!'

"DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT A BATARANG!"

"DIE TWERP DIE!"

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!"

"YOU SEE THIS? IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS KID STUPID!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he listened to Richard and Wallace's screams from the younger boy's room. The speedster had only been at Wayne Manor for thirty minutes and they were already screaming death threats at each other. Alfred smirked and wrote down the time next to "_Wally coming over"_ on the calendar on the fridge. Bruce owed him thirty bucks.

But then he caught sight of another date on the calendar. "_Movie with Babs."_

Oh, the young master was certainly going to get it.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Dick didn't cheat when it came to video games. He was just awesome at them. And right now he was kicking Wally's butt. And frankly he was surprised that Wally doubted him. He had played video games with BATMAN. Never doubt Batman.

But none the less, the speedster was sitting there doubting him.

"C'mon man! Lay off!" Wally groaned as he once more died in the current game they were playing. Dick was about to let out one of his signature cackles when he heard _it._

_SLAM. _"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Dick paled and his eyes widened. There was no denying who just entered his home. Nobody else would have the guts to break into Wayne Manor and attack Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson. But Barbra Gordon isn't nobody.

Dick rushed from his spot in front of his TV in his room to unplug it and toss the controllers into the bins beneath them. Wally let out a small noise of protest, but he was quickly shushed by his panicking friend, who grabbed the front of his shirt, dragged him over to the closet, and roughly opened the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HOME, _BIRD BRAT_." She screeched again, but this time the voice was closer.

"Stay in here and stay quiet if you want to live." Dick whispered to his friend, who simply looked back in fear and confusion. Dick shut the door on his friends face, and dashed back into his room. Wally watched from a crack in the door as Dick tore of his shirt and stripped down to his Batman boxers—_so didn't need to see that—_and tossed them both in his clothes hampers before throwing himself into his bed and burying himself under his covers to the point where all Wally could see of him was the mop of raven hair sticking out from under his burgundy covers.

And just in time, too. For at that moment, his bedroom door was slammed open.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE."

Wally didn't really know what he was expecting to see come through that door, but he certainly wasn't expecting a soaked thirteen year old red head. She was vaguely familiar to him, like maybe he had seen her in a few of Dick's pictures. But what was her name? Abbie? Barbie? Barbra?

That was it. Barbra. Well, at the current moment, Barbra was in a rage.

Dick faked a yawn and sat up in his bed, shoving covers off of him. "Babs, what are you doing here? Didn't you get my—"

"DON'T PULL THE _DIDN'T YOU GET MY TEXT CANCLENING _CARD. OR THE _I WAS TOO SICK TO CALL_ CARD." Barbra said, shoving a finger in Dick's face. "I SAT INFRONT OF THAT THEATHER IN THE RAIN FOR AN _HOUR_. AND _HOUR_, GRAYSON. NOW GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T FLAY YOU ALIVE."

Well, I was sure good knowing Dick. Wally would take note to put something nice on his grave. Maybe even some flowers.

But then what Dick said next made Wally sure that if Barbra didn't kill him, Bruce would.

"I'm Batman's son."

But Barbra didn't even blink. Instead, her eyes narrowed and she formed a fairly impressive batglare.

"Try me, pretty boy."

"Uh, I'm shirtless and my awesome body will make you forget you're angry?"

"_Don't make me hurt you."_

"I thought that's why you were here."

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE GONNA GET IT." Wally could only watch horrified as the fiery red head wrestled his friend and used his sheets to tie him up. Within seconds, Dick Grayson was tied to one of his bed posts by his bed sheets.

"Babs, you're being unreasonable. Let's just sort this out like NORMAL PEOPLE."

But _Babs _wasn't listening. She glanced at the room, _glanced_ at it for a brief second before turning back to the struggling boy. "Stop me if I'm wrong. The TV's unplugged, the controllers are carelessly thrown in their container, your clothes hamper isn't closed all the way, the room smells like cheetoes and soda, the window isn't open, your Batman nightlight is nowhere to be found, the closet doors are closed, and on top of all this, there's someone in the closet." Wally's mouth dropped open. She had gotten all that from a single glance? "So you, in fact, were not sleeping, not sick, you were playing video games with a guy friend who's now currently hiding in your closet because you're afraid that I'm going to kill him after I'm through with you."

Dick hesitated, and then nodded. Barbra grinned to herself before making her way to the closet and throwing open the door. Wally gulped and shrank back into the shadows, but to no avail. Barbra did another one of her glance things and then smirked.

"Wally West. Kid Flash, partner to the Flash, alias, Barry Allen. Straight B student for the past five years, except in Science, where you've yet to get less than an A+. You recreated the two previous Flash's experiment at the age of 11, and became a hero less than a year later. You live at 1356 Starbridge Drive, Central City. You're dating Artemis Crock, and have dinner reservations with her tomorrow night, which you forgot about, by the way."

Wally's mouth dropped open and he began stuttering nonsense. He glanced at Dick, who didn't look surprised at all. "WHO ARE YOU?"Wally asked, his eyes wide. Barbra smirked again, and held out her hand.

"Barbra Gordon, Batgirl in training." Wally's eyes darted to Dick—who was still tied up—and gaped at him.

"_Batgirl?"_ Dick nodded, and Wally's mouth dropped further. "You told _a civilian_ your _secret identity?"_

"Hey, he didn't tell me anything. I figured it out on my own. We've been best friends since we were eight. I'd think I'd know if he was a spandex wearing vigilante of the night." She stated, ignoring Dick's protests of "_It's not spandex!"_

And Wally? He couldn't tell if he was supposed to be amused or terrified.

Barbra smiled wickedly at the still struggling Boy Wonder, and grabbed one of the controllers from Dick's bucket of gaming stuff and advanced on the raven.

Wally settled with terrified.

* * *

Connor and Kaldur were terrified. They had planned on spending the night doing manly things like working out and watching a movie with lots of explosions. And then _it_ happened.

The girls decided to have a _slumber party._

And not the kind of slumber party the whole team had that one time they were on lock down. The kind of slumber party where they blasted _Justin Beiber_ and _One Direction_ and other musicians from the speakers in the living room, and dressed in girly pink pajamas, and did each other's hair and makeup, and made brownies, and had pillow fights, and gossiped, and watch America's Next Top Model and other _girly_ things.

It was _terrifying._

Now, Connor and Kaldur were both slightly socially awkward aliens. But they knew the difference between _manly _and _girly. _And this _slumber party_ went against all their manly instincts.

But they were hungry. And the girls were in the living room/kitchen area. And they couldn't just walk in. The last time they tried that, they were ambushed with makeup and feathers and sequences and other girly things. It had taken half an hour to get the glitter out of Connor's hair.

So they had come up with a plan. Operation Manly, they called it. And at 10:30 that night, Operation Manly was a go.

The first step was to use Wolf as bait. As much as Connor loved his familiar, he loved the leftover pizza in the fridge more.

The two boys were soon in position, with their comms in their ears and their weapons in their hands. After Wolf left their Man Cave (Also known as the Cave's garage), Connor tapped his comm to let his partner in crime know the mission had started.

"_Operation Manly is a go. Aqualad, move out."_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was having a pretty good night. There was nothing going on in either of his persona's lives, and he could vaguely hear Barbra Gordon screeching at his ward.

Good times, good times.

Bruce had thought about watching Dick get tortured by the upcoming Batgirl while Wally cowered in the corner, but he decided that he really didn't want to watch his manly protégé get tortured by the girly Barbra Gordon. So instead, he was watching the Cave's security footage.

Frankly, he was feeling for the two boys there. Slumber parties were scary things. The League's girls had them every now and then at the Watch Tower, but it was ten times worse with teenage girls.

"_Operation Manly is a go. Aqualad, move out."_

The comm system designated for the team buzzed, and the billionaire quickly stuck it in his ear and watched the many cameras as the boys began executing their plan.

He would worry about how they managed to get their comms back later. (During downtime at the Cave they were generally locked up so the kids couldn't get into any funny business) For now, he would watch the show.

He turned his attention to where Aqualad was currently hacking into the Cave's power system. But before he could do anything stupid, like turn off the lights in the cave, the sound of Wolf's howl rang throughout the cave. Aqualad grinned evily—if that was even possible for the boy—and turned off the lights. Stupid Aqualad.

The girls screamed bloody murder. Bruce watched amusedly as Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel went into random panic mode. And then Wolf howled again. M'gann suddenly gasped and glanced through the dark at her friends. "Wolf! He sounds like he's hurt!"

"Maybe he caused the lights to go out?" Zatanna suggested.

"Well, won't the boys be able to take care of him?" Raquel questioned. Silence hung in the air for a brief moment. "We better go check on him." Raquel said, voicing the other girl's thoughts that the boys would be helpless with a hurt animal. Soon the girls had left the room, and the comm in Bruce's ear cackled once more.

"_I'm in position."_

"_As am I. I'm moving in. Be prepared to take the loot."_

What? Were they? Was he seriously? No way. He leaned into the camera in the kitchen and narrowed his eyes. And for once, Bruce Wayne was honestly surprised.

The Boy of Steel was hiding in the air vent about the stove.

Bruce watched in amazement as Aqualad sneaked into the room, grabbed two boxes of pizza, a plate of brownies, and two six packs of Dr. Pepper before shoving them into a bag he pulled from seemingly nowhere and shoving them up the air vent.

And then _it_ happened. The girls walked back in. and they had light.

Aqualad turned back to Superboy and pushed the bag up further. "Go on without me! I'll meet you at the Man Cave."

"Kaldur, why are you standing on the oven….?"

"No, Kaldur, I won't let you go alone!"

"Go! Just go! I'll make it back one day, I promise!"

"Is Connor in the air vent….?"

"GO CONNOR! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Are you guys just as clueless as I am…?"

"I WON'T FORGET YOU, KALDUR!"

"Hey, where'd the brownies go?"

And Bruce could only watch, amused, as Aqualad let out a very girly squeal and bolted for the exit. He didn't make it far, of course. The girls tortured him mercilessly in their own way. With makeup and sparkles.

Lots and lots of glittery, girly sparkles.

Poor Kaldur. Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

**Okay. YAY! CRAZY CHAPTER IS OVER! Should I have one more chapter of downtime? To check back in with the Archers? I think I will. I don't know, tell me in a review. ^_^ Oh, so on to my Invasion rant.**

**And I'll stick strictly to Depths for this.**

**HOLYMOTHEROFDUCKSANDMERLIN';SKJF;SDKJFKD. MY MIND IS EXPLODING INTO SEVERAL DIFFERENT PLACES IN THE UNVERSE. **

_**Wally and Artemis having a cute moment where Wally's worried for her:**_

**YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS. SPITFIRE LIVES! I LOVE YOU SPITFIRE.**

"_**What could go wrong?"**_

**EVERYTHING. **

"_**28…29…30…She's dead."**_

**ANGUISHED SOBBING. I'M GOING TO CURL UP IN A CORNER AND DIE. (No but seriously, I cried for the entire episode.) UGHGUHGGHAUHRJKFDSKFJDK. MY FEELS. I'M IN A GLASS BALL OF EMOTION. MY WHOLE BRAIN IS CRYING. GROSS SOBBING. HIGH PITCHED SCREAMS. MY .**

"_**So they're going to become our responsibility."**_

**Lol, so true.**

_**La'gann:**_

**SHUT UP. NO ONE LIKES YOU. I HOPE YOU FALL OFF A CLIFF. LEAVE SUPEY ALONE.**

"_**I'm peckish for a little action."**_

**LETMELOVEYOU**

_**Connor in a Superman outfit:**_

**LETMELOVEYOU.**

_**Finding out the real reason Supermartian broke up:**_

**MY . M'GANN HOW COULD YOU? SUPEY, YOU MATTER ENOUGH TO ME. **

_**Kaldur being there.**_

**OOOOOHHH DEAR. O.O**

_**The entire mission:**_

**ARTEMIS IS GOING TO DIE ANY SECOND. DICK HAS SUCH MATHLETE SWAG. CONNOR HAS FANTASTIC AIM. M'GANN'S A MERMAID? WHY IS LA'GANN SO STUPID?**

_**La'gann during the battle:**_

**Geesh, rookie. CALM YOUR MUSCLES. **

_**La'gann getting captured:**_

_**I HOPE YOU COME BACK AS SUSHI.**_

_**Kaldur taking care of it PERSONALLY:**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

_**Kaldur stabbing Artemis: **_

** . I'M GOING TO DIE OF SADNESS. HOW COULD YOU KALDUR! !1 UNCONTROLABLE GROSS SOBBING.**

"_**I don't hear her heartbeat**_**."**

**THAT'S CAUSE SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S DEAD AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK.**

"_**He went to go tell Wally."**_

**OH WALLY. YOU POOR BABY. I'M GONNA START CRYING AGAIN. OH, HE'S ABOUT TO WHIP SOME NIGHTWING BOOTY. IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN AND BE DRAMATIC AND STUFF.**

**At this point, my TV shut down for no reason. So I had to watch the ending online half an hour later, and I spent that whole half hour sobbing and eating nuetella.**

"_**We'll laugh about this someday.."**_

**NOOOOOOOO. THEY'RE NEVER GOING TO LAUGH ABOUT IT. GROSS SOBBING.**

_**Kaldur steps out of the shadows.**_

_**YOU!1**_

_**Wally steps out of the shadows.**_

**Wait…what?**

**And then Artemis.**

**SHE LIVES!. SHE'S ALIIIIIIIVE! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!**

_**That entire ending scene.**_

**This is not a kid's show. I can't handle the feels. I'm going to go cry and then go into hibernation for three months. **

**Sdflsjkflsdjlfjkd.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	9. Writer's Mailbag

**Hey guys. I know, I know. This is not a chapter. I'm a bad person. But as I was doing this Writer's Mailbag, I realized it would make no sense to post this at the end of the next chapter if everything goes as planned in the next chapter. And I hate putting long things in front of chapters (even though I've done it before.) So sorry for the false alarm. :P But I'm going to be putting these at the end of chapters from now on, so if you have a question, comment, review, or if you just want to carry out a conversation, leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. :) I tried to respond to as many as I could, but it's kinda hard for me to respond to reviews that are very generic. But I love them all the same. But thank you once again, you lovely people for review and reading my story. And I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. And SPOILER! I'm thinking about doing another fiction in this fandom. I've already started writing it, but does anyone have any guess what it could be about? **

**I love you all.**

_**Polarbear1355**_

**Writer's Mailbag**

**Thanks for reviewing! :) - **TwilightLove13, GangsterGirl—Crush, Fangirl, Uatu, whelmedarrow, Zak Saturday, Arrowfan, Nina, Lin36bffbecca, Angel of Mysteries, boby137, digiwriter1392, Glowing Green Turtle, Skittlez, randommonkeyz998, ainaxAzharax, Reina Grayson, and Witch08

**HolderofHope-1794: **Thanks! I appreciate your review. :) And don't worry, they won't turn out like Romeo and Juliet in JOLA. But on the show? Only Greg knows. :P And as far as La'gann goes, I don't hate him because of Supermartain. He really didn't have anything to do with that. I have major dislikes for him because I don't like his personality. It's the way he flaunts his relationship with M'gann infront of Connor (_"If that's not true love, I don't know what is, chum.")_ It's the way he gets angry about being "The Water Boy" (YOUR NAME IS _LAGOON BOY_. YOU ARE A WALKING _FISH._ YOU LIVED AND STUDIED IN _ATLANTIS_. YOU'RE _AQUAMAN'S_ SIDEKICK. _YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE WATER BOY.) _It's the way he doesn't follow orders. He's an arrogant, possessive (if I hear "Angelfish" instead of M'gann one more time..) rude, and I all around don't like him. So not because of Supermartian. I just don't like him. :P

**BlueFox of the Moon: **First off, love the name! Secondly, Arrow Sibling fluff is the best kind of sibling fluff. :3 And thanks for the compliment! I tried to make Artemis and Red's relationship as close to their actual characters as possible, but sometimes I just can't tell. And eventually, Roy will be back on his feet and then we'll see how he's adjusting to the world. ^_^ And in response to your second comment, Oh, don't worry. Cheshire recognized him. I would have had something more to explain that they did recognize each other, but in the environment they were in, they couldn't be like: "Oh, heyyy Cheshire! How's the Shadows?" "Oh, they're doing fine, Red Arrow, thanks for asking. Artemis, dear, you look stunning." "Thanks, sis!" LOL, although I would love for that to happen. xD AND I LOVE YOU TOO. Alice in Wonderland FTW. And BTW, that won't be the last time we see Jade. ;) And for your third comment, I ADORE YOUR REVIEWS.:3

**Doglover500:** That was probably my favorite part to write, too. :D

**Cambelle: **Thanks! :) And oh my gosh, if that happens….O.O

**ShadowCatAlex: **Well, thank you. :) And I didn't like Invasion until Salvage, because I feel like that's when we actually began to understand what's going on and not be stuck clueless in the dark. And I guess it's too late to give you any theories for this week's episode, since we're on hiatus now, but I can tell you what I think's going to happen for the rest of the season. :D If you've read my story, _The Loss of A Spitfire_, you'd know that I think all the sixteens popping up this season mean something. 16 week hiatus, 16 hours of "Where's the JLA?" and several dates on the screen and so on and so on. And what is this referring to? FAILSAFE. Aliens invading. The Justice League 'isn't available'. Connor having to be Superman. M'gann's powers being out of control. Dick Grayson becomes leader of the team. Artemis 'dies'. Sound familiar? So what do I think is going to happen next? Kaldur's going to sacrifice himself, his last act being one of a hero. Angsty Wally back in his Kid Flash uniform. Connor finding something to "end his pain". Martian Manhunter shocking M'gann out of her crazy powers. AND THEN IT WAS ALL A DREAM. Well, I don't know about the last one. But everything else, I am predicting. I'm also predicting lots of Nutella and gross sobbing. :)

**Red Chase: **THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT MATCH. I kindasorta forgot about him. But he'll be in the next chapter, I promise. And for Roy, he'll be healing and training and getting back on his feet. :) I expect some hero-ing in the future. ;) And thank you for your kind review! :) It means a lot to me.

**Airmage: **Of course you're invited to the Billionaire Wars Party! :D

**Rinpup14:** Oh, Red will get his romance. ;)

**Brock's Geodude: **I totally thought about doing that, but the team already has a Connor, so that would have gotten confusing fast. But thanks for the idea! :)

**BaconandhamNomnom: **Umm, thanks?


	10. Love, Hope, and Happiness

_Previously on __The Journey of the Lost Arrow:_

_Wally's mouth dropped open and he began stuttering nonsense. He glanced at Dick, who didn't look surprised at all. "WHO ARE YOU?" Wally asked, his eyes wide. Barbra smirked again, and held out her hand. "Barbra Gordon, Batgirl in training." Wally's eyes darted to Dick—who was still tied up—and gaped at him._

_Connor and Kaldur were terrified. They had planned on spending the night doing manly things like working out and watching a movie with lots of explosions. And then __it__ happened. The girls decided to have a __slumber party._

_And Bruce could only watch, amused, as Aqualad let out a very girly squeal and bolted for the exit. He didn't make it far, of course. The girls tortured him mercilessly in their own way. With makeup and sparkles. Lots and lots of glittery, girly sparkles._

* * *

**Love, Hope, and Happiness**

From a distance, she could see the blue in his eyes. She could see the sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle that she saw whenever she closed her own eyes. The sparkle that she missed so much. It killed her that she had be rooftops away from him in order to see him. She couldn't be closer. She couldn't risk him or the girl he was with to get caught with her there. If anyone caught her there, with him. With her. She couldn't risk it.

Their fling wasn't very long. It wasn't anything serious. There was no major commitments made, there should be no feelings left inside of her. But there were. So many feelings pent up in her for that _stupid_ boy that she found it difficult to see or think clearly sometimes. Their fling—if one could even call it that—had been so long ago that it seemed like he had forgotten. He certainly acted like he had forgotten the last time she had seen him. True, they were in a position where they had to play the part of having never met. But it still stung.

She missed _everything_ about him. _Everything._ The way he kissed her at night. The way he smiled. The way he slept. The way he breathed. His eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

And you 'd think, that after all they'd been through, she would have gotten over him like she had gotten over countless others. That she would have moved on with her life. They were on opposite sides of the battlefield. Opposite sides of a coin. She should have been able to forget her feelings for him the moment he told her they were never meant to be.

_But she still wanted him._ She wanted to feel the same way she did all those months ago, when she was safe in his arms. Without him, it was like she was constantly living in the night, the darkness, the shadows, waiting for sunrise to come and grace her like his lips did so on hers.

She sighed, and watched him hug the other occupant of the room, the girl. They smiled at the handiwork of the home, one they had made together. It was good to see him smile again, even if it wasn't at her. Oh, how it _killed_ her that it wasn't at her.

But that was how life was. She never told him what she should have said, and now he carried on as if nothing had ever happened between them. If she had just told him how she really felt, instead of holding it in, maybe things would be different.

But he was still gone. And she was sitting rooftops away, wishing she told him. Wishing that she wasn't missing him. Wishing that he was missing her. But she never told him.

_I love you._

* * *

He knew she was there. But did he do anything?

No.

He continued on as if she wasn't there. But weather it was for him or the girl with him, he didn't know. But there was nothing he _could_ do. He couldn't just look out the window and wave. He couldn't go up there and join her. It hurt too much. It hurt too much to think about the fact that they could never be.

He was a hero. She was an assassin.

But she was worth the world to him. And no matter what side of the battle she was on, he would always be on her side. Didn't he tell her that?

No he didn't.

It wasn't something that could simply just be told. He couldn't just spell it out for her. She just had to realize it. She had to realize that even though he said they could never be, he meant that they'd be perfect for each other and he'd never find another person that would fit in his heart the way she did.

But it would never be that simple.

"I think we did a pretty good job!" He turned his attention to the other occupant of the room. She smiled brightly at him and admired the newly redone apartment. Grinning, he took her into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"We sure did squirt."

"WILL. NOT THE HAIR!" Artemis giggled, struggling to get out of the older archer's grasp. Red laughed, and momentarily forgot the black haired vixen stationed not that far away. The blonde slipped out of his grasp, only to turn around and charge at him. And just when he thought she was going to hit him, she flipped over him and landed behind. She then jumped on his back, piggyback style. "ONWARD, MY KNOBLE STEED." Red laughed, and began charging throughout the house.

It had taken the entire week, but they had turned the Crock residence from a shabby apartment to a Martha Stewart worthy apartment. The pair had grown to the point where they really did feel like siblings now, much to their pleasure.

Soon, Red got tired of rampaging throughout the house, so he unceremoniously dumped his fellow archer on the couch. "Dinner time, Archie. Whatcha in the mood for?" Artemis grinned at the nickname she had received over the week and swung her legs upwards so that she was upside down on the couch. "Barbeque Bacon Burger Shots." She answered, ignoring the weird look Red was giving her. Red shrugged and began to pull the necessary supplies out of the pantry.

Artemis began humming some song and began swinging her legs in the air. Roy smirked at her. It was good to see her so happy. Just wait until she ate his Barbeque Bacon burger Shots. Whatever she had in mind for them, he was about to make it ten times better. "Hey, Will?" Red ignored the fact that she called him by his other name. She had taken a liking to calling him that recently. Kinda like how he called her Archie. And he was okay with that.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"What do you want to watch?" Red leaned against the counters, and raised an eyebrow at the girl he considered to be his little sister.

"Alice in Wonderland," Red smiled softly at her, knowing the connection she had to the movie.

"You got it, Archie."

And so they spent the night eating Barbeque Bacon Burger Shots and watching Alice in Wonderland.

But it didn't slip his notice that _she_ had slipped away, disappearing without a trace, like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

Roy was about to chuck his bow to the ground and never pick it up. He wanted to toss it in the garbage and never look back. He was so frustrated at everything right now that he even snapped at the Archery Range's resident cat, Apollo. (Several cats resided at Queen Manor, and each of them had their own little area.) He was so frustrated he wanted to rip the fake arm off of him and throw it down without a second thought.

It was a _terrible_ idea to try to get him a prosthetic arm. He couldn't work with it. It made archery ten times harder than it had ever been before. And then you put it into a battle situation? Worthless. It was awkward and moved robotically. It was the complete opposite in every way of what Roy needed to be as an archer. As Speedy.

He was going to flip a table. He would, _but that requires two arms._ At least for him it does. Because he's weak. Because he hasn't trained in the past three years.

Roy was mad at the world.

Apollo meowed at Roy as he began angrily pacing the room. The cat didn't understand why the young two-leg was freaking out. He was shooting the sharpsticks just fine from his point of view. He needed to just go away so he could have his nap time.

But still, the young archer persisted on. He had promised Ollie he would work on it while he was at work today. He had promised that he would try to improve working with his fake arm.

But he was getting _nowhere._

Roy groaned and collapsed on the ground, his bow still in hand. And he just laid there. If Ollie had been there, he would have assumed his protégé was planking. Apollo meowed again—_that was is napping spot_—before moving over to the defeated two-leg.

"I can't do it, Apollo." He groaned, not moving. "I can't do it so I'm just going to lay here and die."

Apollo didn't really know what he was saying, but he didn't sound angry, so the orange cat climbed on top of him and curled up in a ball on his back.

"Thank you, Apollo." Roy said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

And that was how Ollie found his ward. Asleep on the archery range floor with a sleeping cat on his back.

Sighing, Ollie lifted the fluffball off of Roy and placed him a little ways away from them. Thankfully, Apollo was a heavy sleeper, so the archer didn't have to put up with a screeching cat. Ollie sat himself down next to Roy, and lightly tapped his shoulder.

Roy groaned and looked up to see a smiling Ollie. Roy moaned and placed his head back down on the floor, ignoring the look Ollie was giving him. But he had to say something, otherwise they would just sit there in an awkward silence. So he tried to keep it simple.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't use this stupid arm!"

"Don't say that Roy, you're just not used to it yet."

"No, Ollie. _I just can't do it."_

"You're giving up too soon." Roy didn't reply. He wanted to snap at his mentor. He wanted to say mean and ugly things that would release some of the anger built up inside him. But he knew that would get him nowhere.

"Ollie, what will I do if I can't be an archer?"

Oliver Queen honestly thought about the question. It was a good one, that was for sure. Roy couldn't, and wouldn't give up the hero gig. He knew his ward too well to suggest that.

"You could always become the 'Agent A' of Mount Justice."

Roy's head shot up to look at Ollie's. "_What?"_

"You know, you could help coordinate missions, manage the equipment, keep check on the status of the team members, run the infirmary, be their computer when they're on a mission and they need info. That sort of thing."

"At least until I can shoot again?" Ollie could still hear a little bit of fear in his voice, so he smiled softly at his ward and nodded.

"At least until you can shoot again. And I promise, we'll get through this, together, okay?"

Roy sighed, nodded, and then allowed his adoptive father to help him up and adjust his fake arm. "Do you want to try one more time before we hit the hay?" Ollie suggested, not wanting the younger archer to be discouraged. Silently, Roy nodded, and grabbed another arrow from the rack.

He notched the arrow, and forced the arm to pull the string back to his cheek. Ollie nodded approvingly at his stance, for even with the fake arm he looked like a natural. The archer took a deep breath, and then let the arrow fly as he exhaled.

_Bullseye._

Ollie smiled, and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You still got it kid, no matter what you think."

Roy turned to his mentor and flashed him a brief smile. Never before had he been so grateful to have a person like Ollie in his life. Sure, he'd appreciated him tons when the man first adopted him, but now he was showing the redhead a new level of love: hope.

No matter how bad the situation was, Ollie would always believe in him, and give him the bright and shining power of hope.

"Now come on, I think Dinah's making lasagna for dinner." Ollie said, a goofy grin gracing his face. Roy rolled his eyes and smiled his mentor, and made his way to follow the elder archer out of the room. But of course, not before glancing back at the arrow lodged in the dead center of the target.

And then he felt it. It was just a small flicker, barely there at all. But none the less, he still felt it.

Hope.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Loads better. She says we might be able to see him soon."

"What has she told him?"

"The basics. Who he is. Who we are. What happened to him."

"And?"

"He wants to meet us."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well, we'll find out."

"Connor? Mr. Kent?" Both Kents turned their head to see a slightly exhausted looking M'gann. "I think he's ready, but I think one at a time would be best." The Martian added the last part a little quietly, but the Kryptonians heard her loud and clear. Connor was about to turn around and tell his newly found father that he could go first, but said father gave Connor a little push towards his girlfriend. The younger turned around to give the older a look, and was returned with a sheepish grin.

"You're better at these things than I am," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Connor smirked at his father before nodding and heading into the infirmary room, leaving M'gann and Clark to watch him from the window.

And there on the bed, sat Match. He was currently staring a picture of Connor and Superman in their hero get up, holding the paper daintily, as if he was afraid to break it.

"You're not going to break it by holding it." Connor said, looking on with an amused stare. Match looked up, startled. He then looked back at the picture, and frowned.

"I could," He said, his voice soft.

"Yeah," Connor stated, sitting down in the chair next to his bed, "But you won't."

"What makes you say that?" Match said, turning his own blue eyes on Connor's.

Connor shrugged. "You're afraid of your strength. You don't want to use it for bad, so you treat it as if it could explode at any second." It was more of a statement than a question, but even so, Match nodded his agreement. "I know the feeling. It took me a while took me a while to learn to control my strength. And my anger."

Match nodded again, and then swallowed before speaking quietly. "M'gann says that you're my brother."

"I am," Connor gave his 'brother' a smile, "My name is Connor Kent." Connor, out of custom, leaned forward and extended his hand towards the identical boy. Slightly unsure, Match slipped his hand into Connor's, but kept his grip so loose that he was barely holding it at all. But still, Connor gave his brother's hand a warm shake before their hands drop back to their sides. And then Match asked a question that honestly surprised Connor.

"What's my name?" Match's eyes met the identical ones across from him, and Connor couldn't help but shrug.

"Your Cadmus-given name is Match. Just as mine is Superboy. But, like me, you can take on a new name, and our father's last name, Kent. Now as far as first names go, the Kents have a thing for C-names, so that could help you pick a name."

Match seemed kind of shocked. "I, I get to pick my own name?"

"Yeah. You could be Caden, Chandler, Cooper, Calvin, Cameron-"

"Cameron." Match suddenly said, cutting Connor off. "I, I like Cameron."

Connor smiled at his newly named brother. "Cameron Kent. I like it. Cameron and Connor Kent, twin sons of Clark Kent. Has a certain ring to it." Cameron smiled and nodded, and Connor could practically see happiness and relief radiating off the other boy.

Connor was going to make sure that Cameron got the happy family that they both obviously wanted. He was going to show the other clone that no matter how dark the world seemed, there was always a bit of happiness in it too. It was going to take a while for Cameron to adjust to the real world, but he would have a father and brother there beside him, happy to help him on his journey to recovery.

* * *

_**Merlin's beard.**_** This entire chapter is a result of what happens when I write late at night. I shouldn't be allowed to write past ten thirty. But who knows? Maybe you guys will like it. Tell me in a review. But I personally am facepalming at this chapter. Well, I kind of liked the last part, but the first three parts? Shoot me.**

**Anyway, thanks to all you lovely people for reviewing and reading my story. I love you all.**

**And have you seen my youtube channel yet? (I'm just going to keep nagging until someone says they have.) I'm going to assume some of y'all did because I went from 30 to 50 veiws in less than 24 hours. Weird, right? Anyway, I'm going to bed so that maybe I can write something decent tomorrow. **

**Fairfarren! **

**~Polarbear1355**


	11. Twinzies

**WHO'S READY FOR A POINTLESS FILLER CHAPTER? MEEEEEEE. So I know that you guys have been waiting for me to do something halfway decent, but I had no ideas for this chapter. Yay? But I know exactly what I'm doing for the next chapter, so you'll have a better read next time. But for now, enjoy pointless filler chapter. Oh, and check out my newest story: The Freshman Chronicles about the freshman of the new team. And check me out on youtube! (Polarbear1355) I recently uploaded a video with my feels for Yj: Invasion, so PLEASE check it out. ^_^ Now on to Pointless Filler Chapter! :D**

* * *

_Previously on the Journey of the Lost Arrow:_

_And Bruce could only watch, amused, as Aqualad let out a very girly squeal and bolted for the exit. He didn't make it far, of course. The girls tortured him mercilessly in their own way. With makeup and sparkles. Lots and lots of glittery, girly sparkles._

_Connor smiled at his newly named brother. "Cameron Kent. I like it. Cameron and Connor Kent, twin sons of Clark Kent. Has a certain ring to it." Cameron smiled and nodded, and Connor could practically see happiness and relief radiating off the other boy._

* * *

Artemis sighed contently as she and Red walked back into the mountain, fresh out of the Zeta Tubes. After a nice, relaxing week redoing her house and hanging out with Red, she was ready for action and just about anything.

Except for what she saw when she first walked in. Aqualad was chained in the center of the room to a chair, covered in sparkles and feathers. M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel were currently fighting off Connor, Wolf, and…was that Match?

"Let Kaldur go!"

"NEVER!"

"Connor, Cameron—it's no use! Save yourself while you still can!"

"I'll get you, my pretties, and your little dog too!"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Kaldur will be our prisoner forever!"

"THE SPARKLES. THEY BUUUUUUURN."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Everyone in the room froze, and their heads snapped to see a confused and slightly angry Artemis and Red. It was Zatanna who spoke up for the group, with a slightly apologetic look on her face.

"The epic battle for the life of Kaldur," Artemis raised an eyebrow, and looked back at Red. He smirked, and tilted his head to the side. She nodded, and then turned back to the still frozen members of her team.

"Just try to be done before dinner." She said before turning around and following Red towards the living room of the cave. She soon heard the battle resume, and shook her head in amusement at her friends. Her very weird friends.

"Do you understand what just happened?" Red said, amusement lacing his voice. Artemis laughed and shrugged, clueless as he was about the 'epic battle for the life of Kaldur'. Soon, reached the kitchen, and were greeted by the sight of Robin, Wally and Roy, all sitting at the island.

"I take it you guys saw the Epic Battle for the Life of Kaldur?"

"Yup," Artemis said, walking over to Wally. The speedster grinned at his girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed his head. Robin make a puking noise, and was met with a slap from Wally.

"Dude, don't even get me started on you and Zatanna."

Artemis rolled her eyes at them, and made her way over to the fridge. "Roy, how was your week?"

Roy groaned, and placed his head in his hands. "As much as I loved hanging out with Ollie, I trained with this stupid prosthetic arm that didn't work at all. I hated training just as much as I hate the Red Queen."

Artemis dropped the milk jug she had just pulled from the fridge. She had already pulled off the lid, so when it hit the ground, milk went _everywhere._ Artemis jumped back with a shriek, but Red, who hadn't noticed Artemis or her jug of milk, got full blast of it. The older archer was covered in it, and could only stand there as everyone gaped at him.

But before Artemis could apologize to Red or question Roy on the Alice in Wonderland reference, Black Canary walked in. All heads in the room turned to her, mouths still open. Canary frowned, and opened her mouth to say something. But then, shaking her head, she closed it and turned out of the room to leave. The kitchen was still filled silence, the sound of Canary's heels clicking in the hallway.

And then they began laughing. Wally was the one who started, actually. But weather he was laughing about Canary, Red or everyone's faces was unknown. Naturally, Robin chimed in next, and the Artemis and then Roy. Red was the only one not joining in the melody, but you could tell he was holding back. He only started laughing because Artemis had laughed so hard that she slipped and fell in the puddle of milk.

And that was how they stayed for the next ten minutes, each member laughing hysterically and Artemis and Red covered in milk. Soon the rest of the team came in, Connor, Kaldur, and Match cheering victoriously, and M'gann, Raquel and Zatanna grumbling.

And then Kaldur slipped on the milk. The Atlantean dragged Connor and Match down with him, and it was a domino effect. Connor accidentally kicked Zatanna, who grabbed Raquel, who fell on M'gann. Then Wally fell out of his chair and grabbed Robin's coat on his way down, so the little bird crashed into the floor, too. And so the only team mates that weren't on the floor where Red and Roy. The two twins grinned at each other before stepping over their team mates and walking out the door.

"Remind me why I hang out with them?" Red said, slipping down the hallway to his room. Roy shrugged and followed him, because it was either the sane one of a group of giggling crazies.

"Because you'd have no one else to hang out with?"

"Touché."

The door to Red's room slid open, and both redheads entered. Red walked into the bathroom to clean up the milk off of him, and Roy took the time to examine the room. It was the typical teenage boy room, and was quite similar to his room at the Manor. Posters and pictures covered the walls, and one wall looked like the team had attacked it in paint. Roy heard the shower turn on, and slowly, steam began to poor out the bottom of the door.

Sighing in slight boredom, Red sat down at the desk in the room and picked up the iPad sitting there. He frowned slightly. He was going to have to get one of these from Ollie. Smirking at the Green Arrow case and the screen of Artemis, Ollie and Red, Roy began to play the games. He had just made a high score in Temple Run when the bathroom door opened, and the smell of Old Spice filled the room. Roy turned around to brag to Red about beating his score, and was greeted by the sight of Red in nothing but his boxers, digging through the drawers.

"Dude! Put some clothes on!" Roy said, throwing his hands over his eyes.

Red laughed, and rolled his eyes at the identical boy. "We have the exact same body."

"That doesn't make it better!"

Roy felt a tap on his shoulder, and peeked through his fingers to see a fully clothed Red.

"Come on, Twinzie. Let's go see if Canary's killed the others yet."

Roy stood up and began to follow Red out of the room. "Okay, but I'm more worried about Bat—Wait a second. Twinzie? What's a Twinzie?"

Red simply laughed.

* * *

Cameron watched amused as his brother battled against Black Canary. At first, the idea of a Super going up against a human scared Cameron. But then Connor got his butt kicked.

Cameron still hadn't had a go with any of the team mates or Black Canary, but that was fine with him. He was afraid that he would hurt someone. And everyone on the team was so nice to him, he was afraid something would happen if he went up one of them. So for now, he was sitting on the sidelines, watching Connor get his butt kicked by their blonde instructor.

"All right team, that's enough for today. Hit the showers." Canary said, standing over the body of another wiped out Connor. Each team member groaned and dragged themselves towards the shower rooms. Cameron was about to go talk to Connor when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cameron," It was Canary, "I know that you're afraid to use your strength right now, but I think you should join in the next session." Cameron frowned, and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I'm not afraid of my strength," He said, his voice quiet, "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone," Canary smiled at him, and nodded.

"I understand. How about I have Superman come by to have training sessions with you and Connor?" Cameron hesitated for a second before nodding with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll tell him to get his cape over here then. For now, why don't you go find Connor and the others? I think tonight is movie night."

Cameron smiled at Canary again before turning back down the hallway again to search for Connor.

Maybe life at the Cave wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Yay it's over! :D Now on to the Writer's Mailbag.**

**Mark in Orlando: **Hi Mark! How's Orlando? :) Yes, Ollie did laugh at M'gann impersonating Dinah, but remember before he knew it was M'gann? How freaked out he was. And Ollie's a very over protective person, at least in my eyes. Daddy Arrow to the rescue! It's just my personal opinion that he would be like that.

**BustaSkillz: **Artemis and Wally are still very much together, and Red and Artemis's relationship is one of a brother and a sister. I hope that clears things up.

**Anon: **Sorry you didn't get to see everyone's reactions in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next one. :D

**Peridot272: **THANK YOU SO MUCH. That means a lot to me. :) And I'll eventually get back to their lockdown weeks, and post it here. Just for you, too. ^_^

**Okay, that's it for the Writer's Mailbag! I hope to hear from more of you guys soon! **

**Fairfarren, **

**~Polarbear1355**


End file.
